Suddenly Different
by CMC47120
Summary: Everyone who reads has thought at the end of a book, that they would do things differently. Cassie and Kate find themselves with the ability to change the fates of their favorite characters when they get the infamous letters. Bitches your witches!
1. Glass or No Glass?

**Hello!**

 **This is the first story I have ever posted anywhere, and I'm co-writing it with my roommate. We are both really big fans of Harry Potter, Bless you, J.K. Rowling!**

 **We are going to upload at least one chapter a week, on Fridays. However, we'll sometimes get ahead of ourselves and post more often. Haha.**

 **Anyways, we really hope you enjoy this and stick along for the ride!**

 **Thanks**

 **Disclaimer: This work is purely for fun and anything recognizable is more than likely not our work. If there are similarities, please take it as a compliment from us and give credit to those deserving.**

CHAPTER ONE: Glass or No Glass?

The cold morning air sent a crisp chill through the halls of Hogwarts. The owls all asleep in the owlery, children still yet to rise. In the potions room, the only sound that could be heard was the bubbling of solutions. Cassie sat, having been awake all night, poring over her notes and books. In a fervor of creative work, she fought to keep the ideas in her brain before they could float away like the morning fog. In her haste, she moved too quickly to one side, causing a beaker to fall over into her carefully concocted solution. There was a white spark of light and the potion turned from the inviting green to a bright apple red. She stopped, realizing what she had done. Her eyes aglow, she leaned over the cauldron and proceeded to shriek.

"EUREKA!" she shouts to the empty room, scaring the life out of poor Dobby, her white German Shepherd who had been sleeping not seconds before.

Meanwhile, across the castle Headmistress McGonagall and her apprentice Kate were having a peaceful morning meal. Sipping politely on their tea and discussing the newest publication in Transfiguration Monthly, they hear a distant sound. McGonagall seems confused as to what could possibly have made the noise. However, Kate hearing what she knows to be her friend starts to shake her head in both amusement and fond exasperation.

"Don't worry Professor," She says, "That's just Cassie and her potions. I bet you she'll be here in about five, four, three..."

As Kate finished her countdown, the door to McGonagall's office is thrown open with the force of a woman on a mission! There stands Cassie with a manic grin on her face.

"I HAVE FINISHED IT! IT'S DONE!" Cassie yelled as she shoved a crystal vial holding a bright red liquid in their faces.

Professor McGonagall stares at the crystal vile, taking in her disheveled appearance. "Miss Trelawney," she says slowly as if speaking to a hyperactive murtlap, "explain yourself."

"You don't understand!" Cassie says to Kate, completely ignoring the Headmistress. "I've done it!"

Kate sets down her tea, saying, "You've done what Cass? You haven't said what that stuff is, and where's Dobby?" At that exact moment, the poor dog climbed the final step on the extensive staircase, collapsing on the stone floor. "JOSIE! WATER!" Kate says, motioning to her Demiguise, who brings the tired pup a bowl.

"THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT!" Cassie yells, causing Josie to jump in fright, disappear, and drop the bowl.

Kate rises quickly from her chair, yelling, "CASSANDRA TRELAWNEY, YOU SIT DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Cassie, quite shocked by her friend's outburst, sits.

"Now that you are somewhat calmer, what is it that you have done and why does it have you ignoring poor Dobby and scaring all the inhabitants of the castle?"

"I finally created the potion that will de-age us without any devastating negative side effects," Cassie explains while summoning a stream of water and a pillow for her companion.

"It was a total accident, but everyone knows that's how all good things are created. I've been up all night trying to figure this stupid potion out and because I'm so tired I wasn't watching what I was doing. But it's fine, so don't glare at me," She quickly stated, as she could see Kate puffing up to start yelling again.

"I accidentally knocked over a beaker into my cauldron and it was just what I needed. I can't believe it worked! I didn't have a glass for my lemonade and so I used a beaker. Lemons for regenerative properties and sugar because children crave it! Jesus and Merlin's fucking ball sacks! It the simplest things."

Kate stared as Cassie, trying to keep up with her rambling. She could see Cassie all but bounce in her seat, the lack of sleep doing nothing to slow her down. Kate looked at the vile of red liquid having only one question enter her mind.

"You dropped a vile into your cauldron?" she asked. Cassie nodded empathetically, barely containing her joy. "So, does that mean you want me, your very good friend, to drink a substance that may or may not have GLASS in it? That could kill me?" Cassie's face lit up, clearly not hearing the question, and shoved the vile into Kate's hand. "TRY IT, PLEASE!" she all but yelled.

Kate drew her wand, pointed it directly at Cassie and quickly uttered a spell for a bewitched sleep. Cassie's eyes dropped closed as she slumped back against her chair. "I'm terribly sorry about this Headmistress," Kate said, flicking her wand again to float Cassie in the air, "A Few hours and she'll be alright." She then exited down the stairs, dobby following closely behind.

9 HOURS LATER

SWISH.

A disembodied groan echoed throughout the room as Kate opened the curtains to allow the afternoon sun in.

"Goddammit, Kate could you not, for once in your life, be the thing that wakes me up in the afternoon. I thought we were over this."

"Cassie, you've been sleeping all day and you need to get up, so we can go over everything now that you finished the potion. Not that sleep deprived you isn't a hoot."

"The potion….? What potion?"

"You know the red one, that may or may not contain glass, that is supposed to help keep us alive for a long time," Kate explained unhelpfully.

"A red potion? A red… potion…," Cassie mumbled as she swept the covers to the side and sat up out of bed. "THE POTION!"

Out in the common room, there was a whine from Dobby, who's poor ears couldn't take the sheer audacity of Cassie's shrill voice.

"Kate how could you put me to sleep, much-appreciated thank you, BUT now I'll never figure out what caused it to finally work!"

"One word," Kate said as she exited the room, "Lemonade".

 _Lemonade? Why does Kate have to do this to me? She never gives me a straight answer. She's probably going to go get me a lemonade just to fuck with me. Okay, well if she's not going to tell me, what happened last night? Nothing really developed into anything of importance till around four. But nothing I did would advance the potion into its final stage. I'm pretty sure I tried everything from unicorn hair to petroleum jelly. Merlin I was so tired last night, think Cassie what happened?! Think, think, THINK! I was turning around to grab the hellebore extract and I knocked over my lemonade. MY LEMONADE! Damn, I really wanted to finish that. But lemons and sugar, really? I mean I guess, lemons are great for the skin and sugar is a stuffed with glucose which is a good energy source. I'm such an idiot, being a muggle for the majority of one's life, a great potion's mistress does not make._

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you want, reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Fainting and the Future Past

**Disclaimer: This work is purely for fun and anything recognizable is more than likely not our work. If there are similarities, please take it as a compliment from us and give credit to those deserving.**

Chapter 2: Fainting and the Future Past

Kate walked down the long narrow staircase, smiling to herself. _She'll figure it out...eventually._ Reaching the base of the stairs she turned down the hall heading to Headmistress McGonagall's office. However, spotting a puff of silver fur sitting in a sill, Kate changed her course and walked over to the spooked Demiguise.

"Hey Buddy," she said softly, "Cassie scared you good huh?" Josie turned towards Kate, big eyes wide. Kate pet Josie's head, trying to sooth the creature. Josie relaxed and turned, climbing onto Kate's shoulder.

"Come on, work to do," she said, returning to her previous path. As she walked the long corridors and darkening halls of Hogwarts, Kate couldn't help feeling something strange. As if there was something still in the air as if time itself had slowed.

A cold wind raced down the corridor, blowing, not only by, but through Kate. She fell, ice flooding her veins forcing her to her knees. The world spun, colors blurred in front of her eyes. She could hear Josie howling, holding it close against the force. Drawing her wand, she shouted

"Expecto patronum!" causing a blue light to flash in a protective wave. Looking up, once her vision cleared, expecting to see a Dementor, she instead saw the ghost of a young man. He stood, floating just above the stone ground.

Scowling, he spat in a voice most foul, "YOU…. YOU WILL FAIL…". Then as quickly as the malevolent spirit had appeared, he vanished, leaving Kate cowering on the castle floor, haunted by dark, mercury eyes. Kate collapsed on the stones, fighting to keep conscious. The last thing she thought and said at barely a whisper was "Get...Cassie…" before the darkness took her.

Josie, seeing its dear friend collapsed onto the floor, shifted out of view as its eyes flashed blue and it started running. The demiguise taking full advantage of the paintings and statues to move faster, swiftly reached Cassie's room as she was closing the portrait door. Josie jumped onto her shoulder and started to tug her hair in the direction it just came.

"Ow, Josie stop that! What are you doing?" Cassie yelled, but Josie continued to pull. "Stop pulling my hair, what do you want? I'll follow you if you just stop."

Josie ceased with the hair pulling and jumped off Cassie's shoulder to run a few feet down the hall before stopping to looking back and shriek. Cassie shaking her head at the impatience she could feel radiating off the demiguise, followed Josie as it sprinted off through the castle.

A few minutes later, Cassie turned a corner panting to see Kate sprawled across the floor. "KATE! Oh my god, what happened?" She kneeled down and cast a few diagnostic spells, sighing in relief to find her merely unconscious.

Turning back to Josie, Cassie expressed her thanks, "Thank you, Josie, for coming to get me so quickly. Don't worry I'll take good care of her."

Cassie stood back up and levitated Kate's body to float alongside her. "I'll be taking her to the infirmary now if you like to follow." The demiguise looked up at Cassie with a look of incredulity, before jumping onto its friend stomach and lying down. Shaking her head at the creature Cassie turned and proceeded to make her way to the Hospital wing.

LINE BREAK

"You know Kate if you wanted a nap you didn't need to faint and scare Josie and me," Cassie stated as she looked up and saw Kate starting to sit up on her bed.

"I didn't faint, I was accosted by a goddamn sinister ghost with a bloody grudge," She snapped whipping her head to look at her friend.

"He was going on about how I was going to fail. Fail what?! My apprentice exam to Minerva? To blow out a candle before I fall asleep tonight? Or I don't know, our entire plan to change the fate of the British Wizarding World?! Hell, the entire Wizarding World! He didn't give me any fucking details, and that worries me. SO, EXCUSE ME FOR FREAKING THE FUCK OUT!" The annoyance bled from her face she slumped back into the pillows with a huff.

"Kate I'm sure everything will be fine. Just relax." Cassie tried to reassure her. "We've double, triple, quadruple checked everything for this trip. Even before we knew we were witches, we were going over this with a fine-toothed comb. The only thing missing was the magic, and we both know that the last few years haven't gone to waste."

"Yeah, that may be true Cass, but we also didn't have a ghost attacking us and spouting off about how we are going to fail until you figured out the damn potion!" Kate exclaimed as she threw her hands up into the air.

"I'm glad to see your doing better young lady." Madam Pomfrey stated as she emerged from her office, causing both Kate and Cassie's heads to snap and look at her. "However, this is a place of healing and as such, I would appreciate it if you kept your voice, and language, under control. Now, I need to run a few diagnostics to ensure that you are healthy, and then you two ladies can take this conversation to other areas of the castle that are better befitted to its company."

Kate began to open her mouth saying, "You know what would really be appreciated? If you would just f-". Moving very quickly, Cassie threw her hand over Kate's mouth effectively silencing her. "We'll try to keep it down Madam Pomfrey," Cassie said, smiling as Pomfrey walked away shaking her head and muttering to herself.

Returning to her seat, Cassie removed her hand, saying "Relax, she's just doing her job." Kate, selectively ignoring her, continued glaring after the retreating Madam. "Kate, come on, let's go back to the lab. We can talk there."

LINE BREAK

However, the talk was the last thing they did upon reaching the Potions Mistress's room. Kate, once inside, promptly turned into a calico cat and jumped up on the countertop, followed by Josie, who began to pet the sitting cat.

"Kate…." Cassie scolded. The cat, however, was disinterested. "Fine then," Cassie said snapping, "I'll just go over the plan and you can chime in if you have any issues." Kate simply blinked and lay down, her head still raised. Dobby, who had gone unnoticed until this point, lay down on his pillow, all the while eyeing the multi-colored cat.

Cassie went over to the side of the room and pulled a sizeable revolving whiteboard away from the wall.

 _Thank god for muggle inventions,_ Cassie thought.

 _Her and her god damn whiteboard,_ Kate judged.

Once in the center of the room, she flipped it around showing a spider web-like diagram of timelines. The pictures scattered showed many famous witches and wizards, each moving and connected by a string. All the various strings converged upon a single central point, which held a pair of pictures, side by side. One of the three Dumbledore siblings, Albus, Aberforth, and Ariana, shown together. The other, a wanted poster of one of the most dangerous wizards ever to walk the earth, Gellert Grindelwald.

"Ok, so" Cassie began, "We know that the effect of Ariana's uncontrollable powers on the Dumbledore family, and the relationship between Albus and Grindelwald, are main focal points of the timeline. Starting with Ariana's powers, they were repressed in her early childhood due to the Dumbledore family living near muggles. Ariana magic was hard to hide, and a few muggle boys saw her performing magic. When they couldn't replicate the feat, they violently attacked her. This left her traumatized and unable to control her magic. Her dad, after hearing of the accident, attacked the Muggle boys in return causing himself to be shipped off to Azkaban because he refused to explain how Ariana broke the Statute of Secrecy. After their father was sent to Azkaban, the Dumbledore family moved to Godric's Hollow."

"We can't allow this to happen and thus the beginning of our plan. Using the illegal time-turner Draco gave me to study, bless his heart, we can go back in time to just before Ariana is attacked. Underneath a glamour to change our appearance, we save Ariana from the boys before they can hurt her, and then obliviate the boys of the knowledge that magic is real. Thus preventing, her father from going to jail and Ariana from becoming traumatized. Using the debt of saving Ariana from harm, we convince the Dumbledores to move to a more magical community to prevent further incidents. This helps to prevent Ariana's magic from becoming too repressed and out of control. To completely ensure that her magic doesn't become uncontrollable, that is where you come in Kate. Your final dissertation in the prevention and restraint of an obscure, along with the creation of the magical artifact that helps with the regulation of accidental magic will help see to the control of Ariana's magic."

"Next comes the death of their mother. Ariana being traumatized from the muggle boys combined with her wild magic killed her mother in an episode of uncontrolled magic. Since our plans completely negate that entire incident from happening, the mother shouldn't die. Our preventative measures with Ariana will remove all of the main reasons for Albus to hold any disdain or resentment towards muggles. Lastly, Grindelwald and Albus should till meet in Godric's Hollow as normal and develop their relationship."

"Then comes my part. I have been working on a potion that will de-age us permanently to our desired age, but unfortunately, we can only take it once. The ingredients necessary for the potion in any higher of a quantity would become toxic. But we if we de-age ourselves after saving Ariana and convincing the Dumbledores to move, we can then grow up with Albus and Grindelwald. We can help prevent them from committing a mass genocide of muggles and going dark."

"The only other thing that we need to worry about is Tom. Because of the situation surrounding Tom's conception, it isn't really connected to Albus or Grindelwald. However, if the two are in a happy relationship when Tom is born, we can have to two adopt Tom. They can help give him a happy and healthy childhood he needs to grow up sane. Albus will want to help because that is his nature and Grindelwald would never let a child of a famous line like Slytherin's be treated in such a terrible way. Thus, the completion of stage one."

"Now, on to stage two. The Marauders will…" Cassie began; however, it was at that exact moment that there was a loud bang and cursing from the broom cupboard on the far side of the room. Cassie spun, her eyes wide, and immediately cast a glamor on the whiteboard. Kate, in the same moment, jumped down from the table, changing into a golden leopard, stalked towards the noise.

Kate crept closer to the closet, ears alert as she inches lower to the ground. She turned her head and nodded to Cassie, who flicked her wand to open the door. Kate pounced on the eavesdropping intruder, expecting an ex-death eater or dangerous creature. What she got was disoriented, flailing Draco Malfoy. In midair, Kate quickly changed back into a small house cat, trying desperately to retract her claws. Draco flailed around, barely missing stepping on Kate, and dove out of the closet.

"Draco!" Cassie yelled.

"Bloody hell Cassie! What is that thing!" he scrambled, rushing behind Cassie as if to hide.

Cassie reassured him saying, "It's just Kate." The aforementioned cat reentered the room, glaring at Malfoy.

Draco, leaning in close to Cassie, muttered, "I still think she hates me" Kate walked past the two and returned to her perch on the counter next to Josie.

"No, she doesn't," Cassie said with a knowing smile, turning and facing Draco, pointing a finger in his face. "What were you doing in the closet? What did you hear?" Cassie asked as Draco turned bright red.

"It's none of YOUR concern where I spend my days and I heard nothing. Your wards are too great you overly paranoid pansy!" He said quickly, eyes darting around the room, avoiding his friends glare.

"Ok...well what are you doing here anyway?" Cassie said. Draco looked back at her with a scowl of disapproval, as if looking at a piece of pond scum.

"It's Thursday," He said bluntly. Cassie blinked for a moment when it clicked. _Visitation_.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot. We can go right now." She said, quickly gathering her stuff, as Draco pulls a plastic pink donut from his shirt with a scowl. Dobby, noticing her, ran to her side just as she returned to Draco. "Bye Kate, we'll finish later." She said as she and Draco disappeared.

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you want, reviews are always welcome.**


	3. The Fall

**Disclaimer: This work is purely for fun and anything recognizable is more than likely not our work. If there are similarities, please take it as a compliment from us and give credit to those deserving.**

CHAPTER THREE: The Fall

"Your father seemed to be in a decent mood today," I commented as Draco and I walked through the gardens of Malfoy Manor. I couldn't resist touching the petals every flower we passed. Their gardens were absolutely stunning. Rows, upon rows of flowers and shrubbery in every color and shape imaginable. Trees scattered intermittently between the walkways of smooth stepping stones. Every now and then you could see the stray albino peacock wandering about.

Looking up from a group of peonies, I continued with a smile, "He smirked at one of my jokes and didn't bother hiding it. Should we ask the guards to check up on his health, give him a break from the dementors?"

"Ha ha, very entertaining Cassie. You know he only acts like that when you're around. He has to keep up his pureblood persona even though he's locked behind bars." Draco scoffed. Leading us to sit on a bench, opposite of a beautiful stone fountain that I could see fairies splashing in.

"You keep him civil. Asking you to come along with me, was one of the best things I have ever done." I know my smile slips from my face.

"I still think the entire situation is ridiculous! How hard is it to be nice to your own son? He should be grateful that you deign to grace him with your presence in the first place. Lord knows that you are the only one who takes the time to see him. The ungrateful bastard." I huff as I cross my arms across my chest. "I can still remember the first time you asked me to go, Lucius was equal parts hilarious and pitiful."

FLASHBACK

" _You want me to what?" I asked in shock._

" _If you are agreeable, I would like for you to come with me to visit my father," Draco said pointedly. His posture stiff and his head straight._

" _You know I grew up with muggles, right? Your father is going to take one look at me and know."_

" _No, he won't. You've been taking lessons from mother for almost a year now. You know how to act befitting of your pureblood ancestors. That and your last name will be more than enough for him to overlook any oddities he may find in your behavior." He said with a sigh._

" _I'm sorry, but I don't see how this could be a good idea," I state, shaking my head in disbelief._

" _I have never witnessed you mad, Cassie. You keep people calm. For Merlin's sake, you prevented the Weasel, of all people from, starting a fight with me! If you can keep him calm, you can keep my father from insulting me every other sentence. Just come with me one time? If you feel too uncomfortable or if he starts with his nonsense, you don't have to come with me again." Draco pleaded without actually saying please. His eyes widening ever so slightly, releasing the closest thing to puppy-dog eyes I think I'll ever see from him._

" _Oh, all right. I'll go with you one time, and if I don't like it, I am never coming with you again. When are you going?" I sigh, pinning him with a stern look._

" _Well, I'm really glad you agreed to come with me, seeing how the portkey goes off in about three minutes." He said sheepishly, pulling out a pink plastic donut from his shirt._

" _If only I didn't like you so much, I'd curse you to hell and back." I spit with a glare that could kill, grabbing a hold of the toy donut. "We will be discussing this later."_

 _Thankfully for Draco, he didn't have to respond because the portkey activated taking us away from Malfoy Manor and into the receiving room of Azkaban Prison._

 _We landed in a small grey room. The walls were cracking, and the floors looked as if they hadn't been cleaned in years. The scent of salt and decaying wood permeated the air. On the far wall was a large metal door with a slot for peering inside. In the center of the room was a solitary table, covered in suspicious stains. On one side of the table, there were two chairs made of wood, on the other sat a square block of concrete with metal shackles attached at the bottom. Overhead was a blinding fluorescent light that illuminated the room entirely, leaving no inch to be touched by shadow._

" _I see they can't give the prisoners the small comfort of a decent chair when visiting with their families," I comment as Draco moves to sit on one of the wooden seats. "That would be just too much."_

" _I was under the impression you thought my father deserved to be here. Why comment on that now?" he responded._

" _Just because I think your father needs to make a few drastic changes in his behavior towards you, does not mean that I think he deserves to be treated as less than a human. Not even muggle prisoners have conditions this bad." I explain wrapping my cloak tighter around me as a sat in the chair next to his. "Also, it is absolutely freezing in here."_

" _Really, muggles hav…" Draco was cut off by the door swinging open._

 _Lucius Malfoy, in all his glory, came stumbling into the room as if pushed. After a few steps, he tripped over the shackles that attached his bare feet together, falling heavily onto to the stone floor. The entire time he could be heard muttering viciously under his breath. Using his hands, he pushed himself up and attempted to straighten his posture with a grimace. He was wearing the standard prisoner garb consisting of a black and white striped jumpsuit and metal shackles around both his hands and feet. It enhanced the malnourished appearance of his body and made him look sickly. His hair was cut unevenly and close to his skull as if someone had taken a pair of dull scissors and lobbed his hair off at random. Overall, he looked atrocious._

" _Father...what happened to your hair?" Draco sputtered, rising to his feet in shock._

 _Lucius spun to face his son and with a look of barely contained fury, spit vitriol. "Ah, Draco, my_ dearest _son. How wonderful of you to come and visit me. I'm ever so grateful you have decided that I, your lowly father, was worthy of your hard-pressed time. It's always so_ nice _to be reminded of what I will never again have."_

 _Lucius stalked towards the table with a noticeable limp. "Do you still live in the manor with your mother? Lavishing in the lap of luxury? I bet you…"_

 _I sneezed cutting him off. Pureblood upbringing never quite goes away apparently, as Lucius pardoned me before continuing. "Excuse you... I bet you just love rubbing it in my face!"_

 _I could see the exact moment he connected that Draco wasn't the one who had sneezed. His face closed off and his aggressive posture melted into a smooth upright position. In a split second, he changed from a striking viper and into the calm and polite mask all purebloods wear. The few seconds it took for Lucius to turn his gaze upon me felt like years._

 _Now that he was closer, I could see the effects of the dementors easier on his face. His entire body seemed to be covered in a thin layer of dirt and grime. Platinum blonde hair discolored and matted to his head. His face was covered in a thick scraggly beard, barely hiding the gauntness of his cheeks. The most unnerving part was his eyes. Narcissa always compared them to molten silver, piercing yet warm. However, all I could see were dull grey puddles of sorrow and hatred. They were sunken into his skull and completed his overall impression of a skeleton._

" _I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't aware that Draco was bringing along a guest today. May I ask your name?" Lucius questioned. His eyes still pining me with a look that dared me to say anything regarding his appearance or his treatment of his son._

" _My name is Cassandra Trelawney. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." I stood and greeted him, trying to emulate Narcissa the best I could. He took in my appearance and then proceeded to sit on the concrete block across the table from Draco and me._

" _Are you by chance related to the renowned prophetess Cassandra Trelawney? You do share her name."_

" _Yes, she was a great-grandmother."_

" _Interesting, and why are you accompanying my son to visit me today?"_

" _Draco and I are close friends. When he asked if I would come with him to see you, I said yes. I'm afraid you'll have to ask him yourself why he wanted me to be here."_

 _Lucius eyed me a while longer before turning a sharp look to his son. "Draco, you should have warned me that you were bringing along a friend. I would like to have been prepared. Never mind that, Ms. Trelawney I must apologize for my earlier behavior towards Draco. It is always hard to prevent my disdain towards the way I am treated here from spilling onto those that visit me. Draco knows of this and is so gracious as to remain strong as I work my way through it. He is aware that I don't truly mean the words that I'm saying. I implore you to pardon my ill behavior."_

 _Being that this is my first-time meeting Lucius Malfoy, I can't help but wonder at what he was like before his permanent stay in prison. His silver tongue certainly hasn't faded from lack of use. This man knows how to spin a situation into his favor._

" _Mr. Malfoy, please, don't stress yourself any further than necessary. I understand conditions here are...below average and that it must be... taxing on your health to live in such ways." I smile softly. "If there is anything, I can do to help you adjust better to your stay here and prevent some of your misplaced anger, please do let me know."_

 _I could see his face tighten as I called him out. But honestly, what did he think was going to happen. Nobody insults my friends right in front of me and plays it off as if it's okay. I don't give a flying rat's ass if you're in a shitty situation._

" _Father, Cassie is one of my dearest friends and I wanted you to meet her. Astoria and I have become quite close to her lately due to her involvement in the family business. "Draco interjected anxiously, looking between his father and me._

 _Don't worry Draco I'm not going to start anything that I can't finish._

" _Family business? What is it that you do Ms. Trelawney?" Lucius asked._

" _Oh, I recently completed my second mastery in potions. Seeing how Draco's company deals heavily in the acquisition and transportation of rare potions ingredients. I have quite an extensive knowledge in determining the quality of various rare ingredients and have helped supply manuals better describing the defining characteristics of each for his employees." I explain with no small amount of pride. I could see budding interest in his eyes._

" _Second mastery?" He quipped._

" _Oh yes, my first mastery was in ancient runes. Although, we aren't here to talk about my academic achievements." I say while sending a loaded glance at Draco._

" _Father we are here to catch up with you. How are you doing?" He said changing the topic and removing Lucius's attention from me._

" _Well if you must know…" Lucius began._

END FLASHBACK

"He doesn't stay civil when I'm around, he just hides his hate behind cleverly crafted words. His silver tongue is not wanting for practice when we visit." I state. "I'm glad I can help keep things from escalating, though."

"I'm glad you come with me. Thank you." Draco said with a smile before standing up and holding out his hand for mine.

"Now, I believe my mother asked me to direct you to the green room when we finished with my father."

I place my hand in his allowing him to help me up.

"Lead the way."

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you want, reviews are always welcome.**


	4. Hogwarts Encounters

**Here's the next chapter for you guys! Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: This work is purely for fun and anything recognizable is more than likely not our work. If there are similarities, please take it as a compliment from us and give credit to those deserving.**

CHAPTER FOUR: Hogwarts Encounters

"Darling, it's so wonderful to see you again," Narcissa said as she stood from her seat and walked around the coffee table to meet me with a warm hug. She leaned back, glancing down my body while grasping me by my shoulders. "That's an interesting choice for a dress."

"Why, thank you. I was in the alley the other day, and I passed by Madam Malkin's. In the window was a beautiful dress, but upon noticing the sale tag I wondered at the quality. I found this similar dress at Twilfitt and Tatting's. Don't you agree that their craftsmanship is superior?" I said with a smile.

 _Narcissa you under-handed woman you. I know what you're doing._

"Most assuredly." She responded, releasing my shoulders and turning to gesture towards the loveseat. "Come we can catch up over tea."

She returned to where she was sitting when I entered the room, while I sat crossing my ankles across from her. In the center of the coffee table was a delicate porcelain tea set resting daintily atop an ornate silver tray. Before Narcissa could settle herself, I began to serve the tea for the both of us.

Upon closer inspection, I noticed this tea set was one of the finer sets in her collection. The cups were decorated white with inlaid jade in the form of ivy wrapping around the outside. Flakes of silver scattered throughout the pattern to help move the eye from one side to the next. Rimming the lip and bottom of the cups were braids of jade and silver.

Chuckling to myself at her audacity, _of course, she would use the fanciest set she has_. I finished preparing her tea before gracefully handing it to her with both hands. She accepted my offer with a nod before addressing me again.

"Cassandra, I must say that you have progressed wonderfully in your efforts to learn the ways of pureblood etiquette. I think you are ready to be released onto the world." A small smile graced her lips, and a glimmer of pride was present in her gaze.

"What, really? I'm finally done?!" I exclaimed in shock. I'd been taking lessons in pureblood etiquette for almost year now. This is one of the last things I needed to do before Kate and I could put our plan into action.

Narcissa took another small sip from her tea while sighing. "I spoke too soon."

"Oh Narcissa, thank you so much! I'm so glad Draco barged into my classroom. I don't know what I would have done had I not met you. You've been instrumental in helping me with this." I expressed my gratitude.

"Now, I'm sure we would have met eventually, and trust me, darling, I would have offered my services regardless. A woman of your station needs to know how to behave our circles."

"I supposed we would have, but Draco expedited the process for us."

"How did you meet Draco again? I can never remember all the details and I have a soiree later this month for charity. The other ladies always ask about the two of you."

I sipped quickly from my tea before saying, "The first time I met Draco was when he barged into my potions lab demanding to see Severus."

FLASHBACK

" _Dearest Severus, would it trouble you terribly in your long painstakingly busy day of being a portrait if I were to inquire about a thought that may have passed through my head today?" I asked with an impish grin._

 _Snape raised his head from his book and drawled in the most exasperated voice, "Cassandra, what… do you want?"_

" _Well, I was just curious if someone were to call you snep, how would you feel about it?... Cause I think it would be fun to tease your younger self."_

 _Silence._

" _Don't you have work to be doing?" He sighed._

" _Well, I could be working right now, but I have important questions to ask you!"_

" _Hm…do you?"_

" _Why of course I mean this hair potion isn't going isn't going to make itself."_

" _Hair potion?"_

" _Yes, I'm confused as to whether I should use regular or magical petroleum jelly?"_

 _Snape set down his book with a sinister smirk. "I_ fail _to see how this requires my attention."_

" _I figured if anyone would know about hair treatments it would be you! I mean obviously, your lusciously lubricated locks speak for themselves."_

" _Cassandra. Must you begin with this?"_

" _But Severus, I must."_

" _If you don't control your American humor, and continue on with your work…"_

" _What? You gonna_ Snep _me?" I interrupted barely holding in my laugh._

" _CASSANDRA TRELAWNEY! DO NOT MAKE ME COME OUT THERE!" Snape yelled furiously._

 _At that exact moment, the Malfoy heir came barging into the room, out of breath and steaming._

" _SNAPE! I have been looking for you all afternoon! You would not believe the hoops I've had to fly through today." Draco exclaimed as he stalked towards the portrait. A deep-seated scowl on his face._

" _Draco… can you not see I was talking to someone?" Snape said quietly with seething rage. "This young woman behind you needs to be dealt with and. You. Will. Wait. Your. Turn."_

 _Draco stopped in his path and turned to look at the woman just in time to see her quip back with a grin, "Well Snep's being sneppy today."_

" _You know what? You two are fit for each other, and I'm done here. Goodbye" Snape said as he turned and walked out of the portrait._

" _What? Snape, NO! Come back, I need your help!" Draco rushed to say before Snape disappeared completely._

" _Don't worry, he'll be back. He just went to GO WASH HIS HAIR!" I yell because I must always have the last word. Draco sat there looking at me in shock._

" _Hey, I'm Cassandra Trelawney, but you can call me Cassie," I said holding out my hand._

 _He looked at my hand with disgust before responding, "Pleasure, when will he be back? I really did need his help."_

 _The smile falls from my face as I let my hand fall back to my side._ This is my first-time meeting Draco FUCKING Malfoy and I've already ruined it. Wonderful.

" _Maybe I could help you. If you were going to Severus about potions, I have my mastery in potions." I offered to try to salvage any small ounce of respect I can. Draco's expression changed from disgust to suspicion._

" _It is about potions, but I don't know how well I want to air my business with someone I don't know."_

" _But you do know me. You know I'm Cassandra Trelawney."_

" _This is ridiculous. I didn't come here for this. I'll just come back later!" Draco said turning to leave._

" _Draco, you can trust her. She knows potions, even though she may be an idiot." Snape's voice came floating out of the portrait. We both spun to look at the empty frame._

 _Draco sighed before addressing me again, "If Snape says you can help, then with the day I have had I'll try it. But not here, this will be a long conversation because you will need to know everything about my business. Do you have any place reasonable for us to discuss this?"_

" _Yeah sure, we can go to my sitting room. Follow me."_

END FLASHBACK

"Yes, Draco did present himself rather poorly, didn't he?" Narcissa commented as I finished telling the story.

"Yes, but you mustn't scold him. He was having an off day and Severus and I weren't being kind either." I stood and started to walk towards the door. "Regardless, I know our time together has been short. But I must be off, Kate needs to give me her next excuse as to why a project of ours is to be put aside again."

Narcissa lead me to the gates to see me off and said, "Once again, it was wonderful to see you, darling. Please don't hesitate to visit. It's nice to see how far you've come since meeting you. Take care now."

"You as well, Narcissa. Goodbye." I said as I turned and disapparated.

HOGWARTS GROUNDS

 _Oh no! Here she comes. PLEASE, don't notice me!_

Kate was nestled underneath an ancient oak tree covered in moss that rested just next to the Black Lake. This was prime relaxing space, but not if Cassie comes butting in.

"Kate, what are you doing? Don't you have robes to order or papers to write?" She said as she stomped up to her from the pathway. "You have a million things to do before we can leave, yet here you are relaxing!"

Kate quickly transformed back and protested, "I can't work all the time Cassie! All work, no play will kill you! Cut me some slack."

"Ugh, you are just too much sometimes. Find me when you have news about when we can finally leave. You know where I'll be." She muttered as she stormed away.

 _Seriously, that woman needs to chill pill. I think I'll just take a real quick nap._

DREAM SEQUENCE

 _Kate wandered aimlessly, exploring Hogwarts. It had become something of a ritual for her to tour the old forgotten places of the ancient castle. Some days, the halls lead to beautiful courtyards covered in towering walls of ivy. Other days, they lead to dark tunnels and strange creatures._

 _Today, however, as Kate curiously walked down an open corridor, something was very different. She came to a stop as she passed a group of annealed glass windows on the far side of the hall. Several of the windows were propped open and plant vines hung out of them, spilling down the old stones._

 _Changing quickly into a cat, Kate crossed the hall. She stopped just below one window, crouched, and jumped up into the room. Upon landing on the table of the Herbology greenhouse, everything began to go wrong. The vines, which had previously been laying still, jumped to life and coiled themselves around Kate's cat form. Kate fought the vines, knocking over several pots, causing crashing sounds and the angry yowls of the cat to echo throughout the room._

 _Kate thrashed, trying to free herself from the vile plant, her attention focused solely on getting away from the lethal greenery. So much so, that she almost missed the flash from a stranger's wand. The plant's vines went limp, allowing Kate to jump down and away from the Venomous Tentacula. She dashed under a low table, hiding from further attacks._

 _The wizard, who fired the charm, began to slowly circle the room. "Easy kitty," he said, "I'm not gonna hurt you." The man continued to inspect the room, looking for Kate under benches and tables. As he came closer to her hiding place, Kate tensed, ready to bolt. Upon reaching the correct table, the man dropped down to look underneath. Kate extended her claws, ready for a fight._

 _The man's head dropped into the opening, causing Kate to look into the eyes of her savior. The soft eyes that met her gaze caused her to rethink her plan of action._

" _Hey, there you are." The blond man said softly, slowly backing away from the table. "I'm not gonna pull you out of there, but you can come out if you want." the man said. Kate didn't know what to think. She decided to chance it, slowly crawling out from under the table. As she came out, the man remained still as not to frighten her._

 _Kate watched him with curiosity, wondering why he hadn't shooed her yet. She tilted her head, deciding to chance it, and meowed._

 _The man before her smiled at the brown cat. "Hello to you too," he said, "I'm Neville, are you lost from your witch or wizard?" Kate shook her head, looking down at the stones. Neville's smile fell, and he continued, saying, "You're a stray huh?" Kate meowed, moving closer to the seated man. He reached his hand out to pet her, scratching behind her ears._

" _Poor kitty" Neville said, sadness in his eyes. "Well," He continued, "you shouldn't come into here by yourself." Kate purred, looking up at the kind man. However, a sense of dread settled upon the cat. She had seen kindness in people before, seen the looks of joy at her cat form, and the horror of her changing. The brown cat moved away from Neville and changed back into her original form, remaining low to the ground._

 _Kate turned, looking around the Herbology room wherever she could to avoid his gaze. "Thank you," she said in a small voice. Neville, who had stood quickly upon her changing, only stared at the young American. Kate waited for the inevitable._ Everyone else runs, they always run _. Kate waited, and waited, and waited, the heavy footfalls of retreat never sounding on the stones behind her._

 _Kate turned towards the man, questions in her eyes. Neville however, only looked on with a relaxed smile. "Why aren't you running? Aren't you scared of me?" Kate questioned. Neville's smile remained glued to his face. "I hate to break it to you," He said, "But you're not all that scary. I mean, you couldn't even beat a houseplant."_

 _Kate tried to hold her stern face but failed miserably. She smiled, standing and regaining her strong outer wall. "Ya, I guess you're right! So, Neville, just who are you?" Neville, his smile illuminating the dimming room, said, "Neville Longbottom, professor of herbology and Ex-Auror. And you are?" Kate smiled, not even realizing how far her fears had disappeared. "My names Katherine Addams, Transfiguration Mistress with a minor in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Pleased to meet you."_

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you want, reviews are always welcome.**


	5. FUCKING LEMONADE!

**Hello.**

 **For those who may be keeping up with the story, I'm sorry there wasn't a post on Friday. Due to Thanksgiving break, my roomie and I completely forgot to discuss what we were going to do in regards to posting on our break.**

 **Here is the chapter, I hope you enjoy despite it being posted a few days late.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: This work is purely for fun and anything recognizable is more than likely not our work. If there are similarities, please take it as a compliment from us and give credit to those deserving.**

CHAPTER FIVE: FUCKING LEMONADE!

Kate walked briskly down the stairs, trying to reach the lower landing before the asshole thing moved. Time was of the essence as she made her way to the lower sections of the castle, the light dimming around her. In the dungeons of Hogwarts, very little light punctured the curtain of gloom and darkness.

"You're late." a voice stated. Although the figure would typically be hidden in the dark corner, Kate knew he was sulking somewhere along her route. Neville Longbottom was a well-established teacher. His herbology students never saw him without a smile, but now the wretchedness surrounding him stank of concern and uncertainty.

"Don't start with me today Neville, I'm not in the mood," Kate stated, continuing, now being followed by steadily by the Gryffindor.

"I'm just saying," the teacher continued while pulling out his wand and casting a quick Lumos, "Not like you, you know? Was it Cassie again?" Kate stopped at the base of the stairs, before them, a long corridor lined with doors continued into the darkness.

"Cassandra…" Kate spat, "It doesn't matter, let's move. Just drop it."

Neville however, in true Gryffindor fashion, had no intention of doing that. "Hey," He said, pulling Kate to a stop by her arm, "Whatever happened can't be as bad as all that, right?"

Kate, still looking into the darkness, shook off his hand. Sucking in a deep breath, she screamed into the darkness, "FUCKING LEMONADE!"

The sound bounced and echoed against the cold walls, sounding more like a banshee that an upset American. Kate continued walking and was followed by the shocked professor.

"Three years…" She began, "Cassie said it would take her another three years. NOT 6 MONTHS!" She stated.

Neville's eyes grew wide, immediately understanding. "She...She actually did it! How?" He asked.

"Fucking Lemonade is how." Kate said sarcastically, "Clumsy as she is, I figured she'd blow up the potions room at least twice before figuring it out. But no, she's had it sorted for over a month now!" Neville stopped, his light stopping with him. Kate slowed on the edge of the glow, still looking into the darkness.

"She's had it figured out for over a month, and you're just now telling me?" He asked incredulously. Kate turned back to face Neville, anger clear in her eyes.

"I've been stalling! Do you have any idea how hard it is to stall the woman, and FOR A MONTH?! It's like trying to stop owls from migrating! But all she wants to know is 'When are we leaving?' or 'How about next week?'. But can I tell her I don't have my side of things done? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I've got to LIE and HIDE the fucking reason! I'M A THUNDERBIRD, AND I'M LYING!

Neville listened to Kate's rant, opening his mouth several times to interject but finding no space to do so. Once she had stopped, he took a moment to process her tirade.

"You know," he said after a pause, "I don't think owls migrate."

Kate threw her hands up into the air, letting out a sound of utter annoyance. Neville reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we are getting close. Not much longer now. I understand you're frustrated, but we are so close. We must finish this, it's what Mad-eye would want. If we can do this one thing, maybe we can change everything. That's worth a little stalling, isn't it?"

Kate looked into her friend's eyes, seeing a silent wish in a soft gaze.

"Ok," Kate said quietly, "your right. I just…. she's gonna figure it out. She's gonna be mad, like, righteously mad."

"Then we will deal with it. Besides, I doubt she'll be that mad." Neville moved ahead through the darkness, Kate following closely.

They both continued down the corridor in silence, letting the weight of everything sink in.

After some time, they reached the end of the row of doors. At the end of which stood a heavy, bolted door. As Kate put her hand up to the old wood, the door illuminated in the dark; powerful, ancient runes glowing at her presence. Josie, who appeared on Kate's shoulder coed worriedly.

Kate, however, reached up and placed him onto the floor saying "No, you're safer out here bud."

Josie disappeared, and her scampering could be heard retreating down the dark hall. Kate returned her attention to the door. From the top, beyond the reach of light, a sinister, inhuman, voice spoke.

"Password" it hissed.

"Qui huc intrasti omissa spe," Kate spoke, staring ahead.

With that, the doors flung open to reveal a room covered wall to wall with protective symbols retreating into the dark. As Kate and Neville entered, the braziers burst to life, illuminating the space. In the center of the room sitting on the floor was a little girl. Chains held her hands, feet, torso, and neck in constant restraint to the floor. The girl raised her head.

"Play with me?" She stated, in a coy manner. As she did, the doors slid closed with a resounding boom.

Kate approached the child as Neville moved to the table in the corner, opening a massive tome. He remained standing as he began to write. Kate watched him out of the corner of her eye, never letting the child entirely leave her vision. Neville signaled his readiness and Kate turned back fully to the child.

"Hello, I'm Katherine Addams. What's your name?" She said.

The child looked up at her, her smile spread across her face. "My name is Penelope Moody. Please help me, I don't know where I am. Help me, please? Won't you?" She asked concern a clear rose.

Kate, not skipping a beat, continued, "How are you feeling today?" The child twitched, her entire face morphing from one of innocence to madness.

"HoW aM I fEeLiNg?!" She shouted.

Kate kept her composure, calmly watching the child transform, black smoke pouring from and swirling around her. Within moments, the darkness fell away to reveal a girl of, instead of five or six, fifteen. Her skin was pale and cracked, dark threads of magic moving beneath the surface of her body not covered by white pants and matching shirt. The teen, now fully standing, threw her head back to move her dark hair out of her face, which had black rings below her eyes. Well, eye. The brown one shone with anger, while the other was pitch black without any white left. Penelope twisted her head as if confused and trying to remember something.

Kate stood still while watching her, keeping all emotion under control. The first time the Headmistress had brought her here, she had tried to free the girl. The scar on her stomach proof of her stupidity that day.

"Who are you again?" Penelope asked, drawing Kate from her thoughts.

"My name's Katherine Addams" She stated, "I'm an animagus with a mastery in both Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm here to help you." The girl's cruel smile shone in the dark room.

"Right." She spat, "You and your Weed think you can cure me."

Kate walked over to the table, picking up a necklace with a small blue pendant. She turned back to Penelope. "Let's begin, shall we?"

FOUR HOURS LATER

Penelope thrashed violently on the stone floor, screaming as black smoke flew around her with Hurricane speeds. The violent maelstrom causing the runes to flash, testing their strength. Kate crouched just beyond the current, watching the girl closely. Suddenly, a scream was cut short as the girl spat blood into the air.

"We have to pull her out!" Neville screamed over the wind. Kate, however, either didn't hear him or ignored him outright. "KATE!" Neville screamed, drawing his wand.

"NO!" Kate screamed back, casting an accio for Neville's wand.

Kate continued watching Penelope thrash, now screaming a constant request, "Kill me!"

 _Come on, come on_. She hoped, prayed, and pleaded to every great witch and wizard for the device to work. As she girl thrashed, cracks began to make their way along the floor and walls. The ancient seals and runes shattering from the force of the Obscurial's wild magic. Kate struggled to her feet against the onslaught. Extending her hand, she spoke against the wind, activating the amulet.

"By Merlin's power, I command you! RELEASE!"

All at once the smoke froze, still in the air, and Penelope still in her agony. It was as if someone had pushed pause on the whole room.

A blue flash emanated from the necklace around the girl's neck. Slowly, the blue gem began to absorb the black smoke, slowly and calmly. The wild magic now flowing into the device, which as it did, turned from blue to red. Once the last of the magic was contained, the jewel flashed again, releasing the room.

Kate dropped onto the stones, the cold force breathing new life into every corner to space. She looked over to Neville, who looked just as shook as herself. Kate slowly turned back to the girl laying lifeless in the center of the room.

Kate pushed with all her strength forward towards Penelope. She turned the girl over, checking her pulse. However, before she could, Penelope jumped sitting upright with a loud gasp. Kate, who had jumped backward, softly spoke, saying, "Penelope, easy."

As she did, the girl turned towards her, big brown eyes looking back at Kate's own green. Her skin had regained its natural hue and her dark hair now limp and unwashed. Penelope smiled, not malicious or vile, but overjoyed.

"Tha-Thank you. Thank You!" She said as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"You did it," Neville said, now standing beside Kate, looking at the now cured young girl. Kate stood, turning to Neville, eyes wide with a newfound hope.

They helped Penelope to her feet and out the room. As they walked down the long dark corridor, and up the stairs, Kate filled with hope. We can do it! We can change the past and save the future.

As Kate watched Penelope take her first steps into freedom from her years of suffering, the girls face showed no memory of the time spent under her uncontrolled magic. No memory of the people she had hurt. _Probably better that way_. Kate embedded the girls face in her mind, silently promising to never forget this moment.

The moment when a lowly NoMaj born American had saved an Obscurus.

 _Fucking lemonade._

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you want, reviews are always welcome.**


	6. A Different Kind of Roller Coaster

**Hello again.**

 **If you read these, then you know that this is my first story to be posted online.**

 **I am trying to figure out what kind of schedule works the best for my roomie and me for posting. We really feel it is important to be consistent with uploading. So, I think we are going to change the uploading day to Monday.**

 **Please continue to read and let me know what your thoughts and opinions on things so far are.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: This work is purely for fun and anything recognizable is more than likely not our work. If there are similarities, please take it as a compliment from us and give credit to those deserving.**

CHAPTER SIX: A Different Kind of Roller Coaster

"Hey, Cassie are you busy?" Kate asked as she sheepishly peeked her head into the lab, hiding behind the door. Cassie raised her head, slowly turning her attention away from the delicately bubbling cauldron and onto Kate.

"No Kate, I am clearly not busy at all. Are you here to fill my ears with more ridiculous excuses as to why we cannot leave, despite the completion of all our important tasks? Because if you going to spill another excuse on how your robes are not fitted properly or that your cat form chipped a nail, I will stop you in your tracks. I have more important tasks to do then listen to your incessant rambling." Cassie grumbled as she dismissively looked away from Kate to drop a stalk of knotgrass into her potion.

Kate stepped into the room, leaving behind her protection. Shaking her head and squaring her shoulders, like the Gryffindor she wishes she were, she walked up to Cassie's work table and said in a clear voice, "If you must know your Highness, I am finally ready to leave. I have completed all the things on my to-do list and feel comfortable with leaving. But if you would rather continue with your potions..."

Kate watched as the words slowly seeped into Cassie's brain. The realization of what Kate had said causing her to break all the training poor Narcissa tried to beat into her.

"SWEET BABY JESUS! THERE IS A GOD! I thought we were never gonna leave!" Cassie yelled in joy. Her entire body slouching in relief. She waved her wand to place a stasis charm on her potion before turning to sit in her desk chair.

"Wow Cassie, tell me how you really feel," Kate said with snark. "I was thinking we could leave in a day or two."

"Yes, that is a good idea. _I_ have had my things packed for a _month_ now." Cassie said pointedly, as she straightened in her seat. "As long as _you_ have everything finished, we can say our goodbyes and leave tomorrow."

Kate leaned over the desk, resting on her arms. "Well, MISS MALFOY, I'm packed but I still think we need to take a day and say goodbye to our friends. Draco would never forgive you if you left without saying bye, and I'd never forgive myself if I left without seeing Neville and Minerva."

Cassie considered this for a moment, nodding her head. "True, very true. Do you think I should say goodbye to Severus?"

Kate took a deep breath, before clapping her hands together and pointing them at Cassie while saying, "It's...a painting."

"He is not just a painting. He's helped me so much throughout this entire process. I feel like I need to say goodbye. Kate don't be silly."

Kate turned to Dobby very seriously, "Feels emotional attachment to Paint and I'm silly… Ya, ok, see this is why I worry."

Suddenly, an ominous voice sounded through the room. "What, are you doing Miss Addams?"

Kate jumped, letting out a cat-like screech and causing papers to go flying about the room. "GOD DAMN IT, SNIPPITY SNAPE!"

"Could you please refrain from the intolerable screeching?" Snape scowled.

"Oh, hello Severus, when did you get here?" Cassie asked as she turned around to fully face to portrait. She decided she was going to completely ignore Kate who was sitting on the floor behind the desk glaring over the edge.

"Minerva sent me to fetch Miss Addams. Once again, reduce the status of an errand boy. You wouldn't know I was once an esteemed potions master."

"You wouldn't know it now!" Kate yelled from behind her cover.

"Kate! Get out of my lab and leave Severus alone! He hasn't ever done anything to you." Cassie snapped as she ushered Kate out the door.

"Fine, fine...I guess I'll leave." Kate said as she was pushed through the door.

"Hey, do you hear that?" She questioned just before fading from view.

"What Kate?" Cassie sighed.

"It sounds like ticking. Yes, very mysterious. I MUST INVESTIGATE!" She yelled before running down the hall.

Cassie hung her head as she could hear Kate singing, "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, DUMBLEDORE!"

"Severus I am so sorry for her. She never knows when to stop." Cassie apologized for her peculiar friend.

"Your apologies are not necessary, but what is this talk about goodbyes?" Snape questioned her. His face held an unrecognizable expression. Cassie had never seen that look before.

"Kate is finally ready to leave. Because we have everything ready and the only thing preventing us from going back in time was all of Kate's ridiculous excuses, we should be able to leave tomorrow. Kate and I were discussing saying our goodbyes to those we care about."

"Hm, and who was on that list?"

"Well, Kate said she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't say bye to Headmistress McGonagall and Longbottom. She also pointed out how Draco wouldn't forgive _me_ if I didn't say goodbye to him. Before you joined us, Kate was judging me for wanting to say goodbye to you."

"Why would you wish to say farewell to me? I am but a painting."

Cassie shifted where she was standing, unable to look Snape in the eyes.

"You aren't just a painting to me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have completed my mastery or created my potion nearly as quickly. Also, I would like... to think that we are friends. Wouldn't you?"

Snape's eyes widened fractionally before softening the barest amount.

"Yes, I would like that."

Cassie smiled brightly, before turning back to her workstation to continue the potion Kate had previously barged in on.

"Good. As I said, we should be leaving tomorrow, I hope everything goes as planned."

"I wish you safe travels."

LINE BREAK

Kate gleefully traveled the well-known path towards the greenhouse. The joy of getting the best of Cassie, and the glow in Snape's eyes, had her all atwitter right down to her bones. This and the excitement of the journey ahead put an extra spring in her step as she all but floated down the corridor.

Upon reaching the familiar windows of the greenhouse, she turned toward the door inside and headed towards the back where the professor's room lay. As she reached the door, Kate stopped before entering the room.

The inside was covered with different samples of vile plants suspended in jars on the tables and the tops of various bookcases. Books and papers scattered around the room with no discernable pattern outlined a large, wooden desk.

Neville Longbottom sat at the desk, flipping through the massive book before him. Kate stayed in the doorway, watching as his eyes scanned the pages of the massive tome. The way they shone at the text. The way he started to smile at one of the photos, happiness radiating from him like a second sun.

Time stopped

For one brief moment, everything went still. The air, the very movement of the planet, ceased. It was perfect, for inside the small office on the edge of Hogwarts, the moment held for Kate like a porcelain vase.

Kate wanted to run. To flee from the space and never return. To tell Cassie the plan was off and she was going back to America. To forget months of hard work. To remain in the present and forsake the past. All to let this moment live on, this bliss of her dear friend to remain as it was.

However, she took a step forward, shattering the glass-like peace of the room.

Neville smiled and looked up from his book, now noticing Kate entering the room. "Oh, Hello! I guess I didn't see you there. How did things go with Cassie?"

Kate, having approached the desk, sat down in the chair the professor frequently used for scolding students. "Ok, I suppose." she looked at the floor, feeling ashamed at what she'd come to discuss.

Neville fell silent, noticing the distress of his friend, and came around the desk to sit to the side of her. "Kate? What is it?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

Kate rose her eyes to his, tears brimming the corners. "We completed the job. Cassie was so happy to hear the news and we will be leaving tomorrow night."

Neville smiled. "That's amazing, what are you so upset about?"

"If it works…. you won't be here anymore. YOU won't exist." Neville's face fell for a moment, but then his smile returned.

"I'll still be here, maybe not in the same way, but I'll still be here. It's not me that's important. I'm a nobody. But this...what you're doing? It's gonna change things, proper."

Kate hugged Neville, holding him close. "Of course, you matter! You're the best mate anyone could ever have!"

They broke away, sad looks on their faces. However, as Kate moved to get some space, Neville's hands returned to hers.

"Listen, I know you've got to focus on fixing the world and everything. But I was wondering if you could do me a small favor?" Kate smiled kindly, wondering what 'small' request he could make.

"Please," he pleaded, voice breaking with emotion, "please…. save my parents. I know you probably don't have the time…"

Kate shot forward, her hand escaping Neville's grasp and covering his mouth. "No," she said.

Neville's eyes filled with tears, pain and hurt clear in the brown pools. He rose, wiping them with his shirt sleeve and standing with his back to her.

"You see…." she continued, standing and trying to soften the blow, "I had already planned to do just that."

Neville spun around, shock and disbelief evident on his face. He rushed to Kate, enveloping her in a hug so tight, she swore her back pooped from the force.

A few moments, and many, many tissues later, Kate hugged her dear friend one last time before heading out the door to pack her things. Neville had changed her life in so many ways, improved and helped her so much. So, what if saving his parents wasn't the plan. To hell with logic, she was going to do this.

He deserved it. That boy deserves the world. Who was she to deny him that a second time?

THE NEXT DAY

It was a rather pleasant day as Cassie made her way from the castle. The sun was shining brightly, and there was a cool breeze blowing across the grounds

The meeting place agreed upon, by both Cassie and Kate, was a random clearing just outside of the castle wards. Headmistress McGonagall was a great help in determining which clearings were and were not suitable.

Walking directly to the clearing took a couple of hours. However, taking the trail to Hogsmeade and then apparating was significantly quicker. Thus, was the way Cassie traveled.

The picture that greeted her as she appeared in the clearing was one of disarray and mess. Trunks and bags were scattered everywhere, with scraps of cloth spilling onto the ground. Books were lying innocently in dirt and papers were seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Lounging in middle, atop of all the mess was Kate, eating a slice of apple pie.

Cassie stood still in silent disgust.

 _It was amazing how Kate always finds a way to insert chaos into my life._

"Kate. What is all of this?" She asked with a sigh while carefully making her way through the bulging bags and towering trunks to where Kate sat.

"Oh, hiya Cass! All of this?" She greeted while swinging her arms around to gesture to her mess. "This is everything I couldn't bear to leave behind. I wasn't sure how I was gonna get it all in the past with me, but I figured it out eventually."

"Oh, you did hm? And what did you find?" Cassie asked sarcastically. She shifted her weight to one leg, crossed her arms on her chest, and raised an eyebrow in an eerily similar way to Snape.

"Well it all has to be touching to come back with us, so I tied all of it together with a string of yarn! Where's all your stuff? I'll start tying for you." Kate said excitedly, as she looked around as if Cassie's stuff was going to appear from behind her.

Cassie looked closer at Kate's possessions to see that they were all tied together with brightly colored rainbow yarn. She sighed, with her face in her hands.

"In my bag, that has an undetectable extension charm on the inside." She said flatly.

"Wait! You can do that?" Kate yelled snapping her head to look at Cassie.

"Yes! Why do you think I have nothing with me but my purse?"

"Well...HOW COULD I KNOW?!"

"Maybe, because you are a fully trained witch?"

"I was a muggle for 23 years before I discovered I was a witch! Habits are hard to break."

"But Kate, you've been a witch for..." It was at that moment that Kate leaped from her throne of stuff and slapped her hands across Cassie's mouth.

"We don't speak of my age Cassie, you know this." She simpered sweetly, thoroughly enjoying the wide-eyed look on her friend's face.

"Whatever just get your stuff together," Cassie glared.

"I see the two of you are going to have a wonderful time together."

Cassie and Kate turned to see McGonagall walking up to stand beside Kate's pile of things. "Now tell me, which of you brought the small empire?"

"That would be Kate, Headmistress."

"Kate, you are aware of the ways to transport your possessions easily, yes?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"You see Minerva, I was just...and then I went...but then I forgot…"

"Stop talking before you dig yourself a hole." Interrupted Cassie.

"Miss Trelawney would you please help her with her things."

Cassie nodded at the Headmistress and turned to start packing Kate's belongings into her purse alongside her own. Kate withered underneath the combined Headmistress's stare and Cassie's glare.

"Now I'm sure you have brought a large number of things you don't necessarily need, but do you have your necklace, Kate?"

Straightening up, Kate answered, "Yes, Minerva."

"What about the potion?"

"Yes, Headmistress," Cassie said.

"Your clothing and money?"

"Yes, and yes, we have everything Minerva. Please, we'll be okay." Kate laughed.

"And your wands." Kate stilled, then her hands flew to pat every part of her body before finally finding her wand in her boot.

"Yes, I have my wand."

"And I have mine. Thank you so much for seeing us off Headmistress. We really appreciate everything you have done for us in the last couple of years." Cassie said as she walked towards Kate and pulled out the time turner.

"Well dears, it has been a pleasure to work with you. I hope you are able to achieve everything you have planned, and all goes well." McGonagall said, stepping away from the two.

"Were you able to say goodbye to everyone?" Cassie asked. Both reached out to touch the device.

Kate looked from Cassie to McGonagall, then said softly, "Yes. Did you see Draco?"

"Draco was sad to see me go, but we kept things light."

"Okay, the next stop, everywhere," Kate said, quoting yet another famous time-traveling wizard.

McGonagall watched as the two disappeared from her view, hopefully, to change the fate of the Wizarding World.

 **This one was a bit of a dozy to write. Neville man...**

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you want, reviews are always welcome.**


	7. The Authorities Have Arrived

**Hello, again.**

 **This chapter is a little longer than the last and we've started our journey. If you have enjoyed reading so far follow for updates. We post on Mondays!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: This work is purely for fun and anything recognizable is more than likely not our work. If there are similarities, please take it as a compliment from us and give credit to those deserving.**

CHAPTER SEVEN – The Authorities Have Arrived

"Fuck off!" Kate screamed as she thrashed at the unknown substance stabbing her. The rustling around her resembled snakes hissing violently as pain shot through her skin, infecting her very being. She couldn't see, couldn't breathe, stand, or reach her wand. She was helpless to the darkness consuming her from every….

"KATHERINE!" Cassie screamed, standing just feet away from her thrashing friend. Kate stilled, realizing her life was, in fact, not in danger. Cassie waited patiently, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Kate, you ok?" Kate slowly raised her head out of the large bush, glaring at Cassie.

"This…this is your fault." Kate glared, staying where she was and looking like a strange Human/Ficus hybrid. Cassie continued waiting for her to rise from the shrub, but it never came.

"You gonna come out?" Kate lowered her head, so her mouth and nose disappeared beneath the top of the bush.

"Na, you know? I think I like it here. It's warm with a good view, looks like a great place to settle down."

Cassie pulled her wand angrily. "Levicorpus!"

Kate disappeared down into the bush for a split second before being thrown into the air. She shot upwards to look as if she were hanging from a tree in a snare. She crossed her arms over her chest in shock. "Short fuse today I see…"

"I AM NOT HAVING ANY OF YOUR BULLSHIT TODAY!" Cassie threw her arms in the air, subsequently causing the spell to break. Kate hung in the air for a moment, just long enough to look at the ground, before dropping head first into the grass.

Cassie turned away, to compose herself before turning to, the now on the ground, Kate who sat rubbing her head, and began pacing. "Sorry, but we have no idea where we are. We don't even know if this is England! We have to find Ariana and your sass isn't helping."

"Cass, relax. We should be close and if not all we have to do is go shopping and then apparate there. We know it's the right year, so hold your horseys."

Cassie stopped her pacing and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Hold your horseys?"

Kate smiled innocently. "Ya."

Cassie raised her hand and rubbed at her eyes, groaning at the outdated and childish vernacular.

"I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

"You love me, cherish me, and never let me go." Kate smiled. "Now come on, I'm done with you wasting my time."

"I'M wasting YOUR time?!" Cassie's entire body swelled from her anger.

"Yep, now let's go!" Kate ran, jumped, and turned into her panther form. As her paws hit the ground, she shot forward dashing through the forest at top speed.

Cassie shook her head and opened her bag. Using her wand, she cast Accio for her broom and held the bag open away from her body. The broom burst forth from the bag and came to rest, after doing a loop-de-loop, just above the ground waiting for her.

Cassie mounted the broom, smiling as it rose to follow Kate.

"Here we go again."

LINE BREAK

Mould-on-the-Wold was a small, quiet town. It never did anything wrong and nothing interesting ever happened within the confines of the city's limits.

As such, the residents were unaware of the 90-pound cat barreling towards the outskirts of the area. Kate hurled herself forward, racing across the soft forest floor so fast she barely disturbed the leaves underfoot.

Cassie flew overhead, surveying the land and ensuring no muggles crossed their path.

As they neared the edge of the town, Kate could smell the fresh goodies from the bakeries opening for the morning. It wafted through the morning mist that was so thick it held its shape save for the tunnel Kate ran through.

Cassie, from her lofty perch, could see the dying lights of the awakening village. She quickly dropped her broom into the forest and flew up beside Kate without stopping.

"There's a town up ahead. We should stop and find out where we are."

Kate let out a burst of speed, jumping out of the fog layer. She pounced upon the trunk of a nearby tree and instantly pushed off it, doing a summersault in midair, returning to her human form and landing on the broom, sidesaddle, behind Cassie.

Cassie smiled, shaking her head "Show off"

Kate just smirked, knowing her friend was always impressed by her antics.

They flew the last few miles to the sleepy village. Now closer to midday, what little life could be seen in the town square was as alive as this corner of the world was bound to get.

Cassie landed her broom in an alley just off the square. She and Kate dismounted and waved their wands about the others person to make their robes appear.

Kate slid to the edge of the alley, leaning around the corner to ascertain the situation. Cassie, caring not for Kate's sneaky-sneaking, walked out of the alley and started towards the square.  
Kate huffed, following the impetuous Horned Serpent, and looked around the square.

The small shops circled the main fountain. Bakeries, bookstores, a clothing store, and one cafe rounded the beautiful, if lonely, center of town.

Cassie surveyed the area, trying to get any bearings on where, or when they were. "I think we should…" she said, turning to Kate. If this were a cartoon, there would be a blinking, dotted outline where the brunette once stood.

Cassie looked towards the shops, noticing Kate looking in the windows of the clothing store. She strode over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Cass," Kate said without looking away from the windows, "we are in the 1880s."

Cassie furrowed her eyebrows, confusion clear on her face.

Kate turned towards her with a Grinch-like grin.

"What?" Cassie asked.

Kate pointed to the fashioned dummies in the window. Cassie turned, now noticing the clothing for the first time.

Cassie's heart plummeted at the dresses on display in the shop. Tight fitting collars and long sleeves sent ice through her veins. Their long, ruffled trains concealing many uncomfortable layers beneath the MILES of fabric. The bones of the corset protruding from the tight waist making even Kate's ribs hurt.

Cassie's left eye twitched.

Kate held her breath, waiting to deliver the final blow.

"And one more thing…"

Cassie turned towards her friend, the last sliver of hope clear in her eyes.

"If it's the 1880's, there's no K-Pop"

Kate watched as Cassie's world shattered.

"KATE! WHY WOULD BRING THAT UP! You know that this trip was already going to be hard enough for me, considering my hardcore addiction to the internet and video games. Do you know how long it will be until the first video game is created? ONE HUNDRED, if weren't listening, ONE HUNDRED FUCKING YEARS! Can we please just do what we came here to do so that, we can go forward to a more suitable time period?" Cassie ended with a quivering voice and shaking shoulders.

Kate simply smiled as Cassie propelled a string of vulgar knives purposefully meant to maim the sly witch.

However, halfway through her spiel, Kate's attention was drawn to the scene that unfolded behind Cassie by the fountain.

A group of boys chased a young girl, about 5 or 6, and had her trapped against the side of the fountain. They yelled something to the fair-haired girl and she shook her head as tears fell from her eyes.

Kate didn't even realize she moved, walking around Cassie and heading towards the center of the square.

"Where are you going?" Cassie hollered.

Kate strode towards the boys with the confidence and air of an angry mother bear.

"Boys," she said softly, clenching her fist in restraint, "what are you doing?"

The boys turned, thinking they would see another child and instead they found 5"7' of pissed off (metaphorical) She-wolf.

The boys released the girl, who slid to the ground, and shakily answered, "Nothin' miss"

Kate smiled, showing her slightly sharpened teeth. "Then you had better run along then."

The boys, smart things that they were, took off down the street without turning back.

Kate knelt to the ground, offering a hand to the girl, smiling. "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The girl cautiously took her hand, timidly trusting her savior. As her hand neared Kate's, sparks flew between them, causing a small flash and for the girl to snatch her hand back to her chest.

"It's alright," Kate said softly, "I'm like you, see?" Kate reached up into the fountain, cupping some water into her hand. She lowered it back to the girl, bringing her other hand to cover the water. Light shone from the gaps, as Kate's magic flared to life.

After a moment, she opened her hands to which a small ice swan sat on her palm.

The girl's eyes glowed, shining off the perfect angles of the figurine. Just as quickly as the magic appeared, the swan melted away into nothing.

"Wow!" the girl exclaimed, "That's real neat lady! I've never seen anyone do that before."

Kate, now sitting on the ground, smiled at the little one. "It's really not that hard, once you know how. I'm Kate, what's your name."

"Ariana,'' the girl said, standing to do a curtsy, "Ariana Dumbledore, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too Ariana," Kate replied, smiling.

Cassie stood, in the middle of the street, in absolute shock at the events that had unfolded before her.

 _THAT ABSOLUTE LUCKY ASS BITCH!_

However, keeping her composure, she said nothing and made no movement. She would surely explode if she did.

"Who's she?" Ariana asked, pointing to Cassie. Kate turned and, once realizing who she was pointing at, jumped up. She walked over, throwing her arm around Cassie.

"This is Cassie." Kate said, "She's my best friend." Cassie herself was internally screaming.

Ariana walked over, again curtsying. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Cassie."

 _Fuck that's adorable!_ Cassie thought.

Kate released Cassie's shoulders and bend down to Ariana's eye level with a serious look on her face. "Ariana, why were those boys picking on you?"

"They wanted to do the sparks, but they couldn't…." Kate's hand came to rest on the girl's head.

"It's ok," Kate said, "some people can't do magic on their own. We have to be careful who we show our magic to."

"Why?" the child asked.

"Because," Kate continued, "some people get mad, and when they get mad, they break things. We wouldn't want anything to get broken, would we?"

Ariana shook her head from side to side. Kate smiled kindly, saying, "That's right, now how about we take you home?"

Ariana smiled and began jumping up and down as Kate rose. "Yes indeed! You can show the pretty thing to my brother Aberforth! He loves pretty things."

Ariana took Kate by the hand and began leading her through the town telling her all about her brothers. How Albus was always in his books, which he would read to her and Aberforth, who always asked for the tale of _Grumble the Grubby Goat_ , and Albus always wanting to read _The Three Brothers_ instead.

Cassie followed behind the two in relative silence, cursing the lucky _fucking_ star Kate was _APPARENTLY_ born under.

Kate and Cassie followed the chattering girl until they came upon a rather nice house. A white half-solid fence stood around the three-story house. The garden around the outside showed the recently cut grass with bushes at the base of the home. A large willow tree hung at an interesting angle on the right side of the yard, its long, drooping branches hanging just off the ground. Their curtain concealing whatever may lie within its protection.

Ariana pushed open the gate, heading for the steps to the door. As she reached the top of the steps, she paused, turning to address her new friends. "You had better wait out here, I'll get mommy and daddy!"

With that, she spun around and disappeared inside the house.

Once the door was closed, Kate was suddenly assaulted with a swift blow to the back of the head.

"FUCK!" she exclaimed. She bent, holding her poor head.

"HOW!? HOW IN THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW!" Cassie shrieked, keeping her voice low as not the draw attention.

"I didn't know, I just saw she needed help." Kate said exasperatedly, "Good luck though, eh? So, can you glamor us?"

Cassie, rolling her eyes, pulled her wand and changed their robes slightly to appear as if they were from the Ministry of Magic.

As she was finishing, the door opened to reveal Percival and Kendra Dumbledore. They rushed toward the two girls, concern clear on their faces, with Ariana following and clinging to her father's leg.

"The Ministry?" Kendra said, "Did Ariana do something wrong?"

"No," Kate explained, "She was being picked on by some local boys. We interfered before it became anything more. No troubles, but she should be more careful with her magic."

"Her Magic? What's _wrong_ with her magic?" Percival demanded.

"Oh!" Cassie continued, "Nothing, it's simply very strong. That's actually why we were sent here. The Ministry noticed an influx of magical energy in this little town and sent us, Aurors, to access the situation. We came upon your daughter by complete accident, but the level of magic she gives off is quite clear. As such, we may have a way to help with her budding abilities."

Kate reached into her robes to produce a silver chain, hanging from which was a beautiful pendant. At its center, a deep blue jewel lay secured by wires.

Kate knelt, saying, "Ariana, could you come here please?"

Ariana came around her parent's looking to her father. Percival nodded and led her forward. Kate lifted the necklace over her head, placing it gingerly around her neck.

The pendent sparked to life, glowing brightly. The crystal began turning from blue to red but dimmed and stopped halfway up the jewel.

"There we go. Now remember Ariana, you need to keep this on you at all times. Never take it off ok?" Kate said seriously.

Ariana nodded, holding the pendant in her hands like it was made of glass, and headed back into the house.

Kate rose, now addressing the Dumbledores.

"Now, because her magic is stronger than normal, you'll have to take extra precaution in her training."

Cassie pulled from her robes a pamphlet that read "Magic and your Child", which she definitely didn't just magic into existence, and handed it to the concerned parents.

"Everything should be in here." Cassie continued, "You need to be mindful of her magic and help her to cultivate it in a productive way. She should also expand her friendship skills. Now you can continue to do this here, but the odds of muggle intervention could have very negative consequences upon her young mind. We suggest you should move to…."

Cassie fumbled for a place, and Kate jumped in saying, "Godric's Hollow. It is a much closer-knit wizarding community where she can create relationships with fellow young wizards."

The Dumbledores nodded, listening while looking through the pamphlet. "Thank you so much for all of your help. We will be sure to follow your advice."

"Of Course," Cassie said, smiling, "And if you have any further issues or concerns please don't hesitate to ask the ministry for help."

With that, Percival and Kendra turned back and returned into the house, shutting the door behind them.

Kate and Cassie headed out the gate, walking down the street towards the edge of town as the light began to dim with the setting sun.

"Well," Kate said, "I think that went well. We should go by some of the shops before we leave for…"

Kate was abruptly stopped by Cassie's hand covering her mouth, anger seething from her.

"NO…." She hissed, "We are going to jump forward, AS PLANNED."

Kate threw up her hands in surrender, eyes glinting in the light.

"Now, have you given any thought how we are to be accepted to school? It's not like we can just show up." Cassie said, dropping her hand.

"Well, ya actually, I think we should go see the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Phineas Black."

Cassie's face lit up at the possibilities of what Kate was proposing, a chance to get one over on an esteemed Master AND get what they want. The Horned Serpent in her shivered in anticipation.

Cassie produced the Time Turner, setting it to the correct date.

As she and Kate placed their hands upon the device, the last thing Cassie thought was….

THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you want, reviews are always welcome.**


	8. We Could Not Be Any More Sirius

**Hello!**

 **If it weren't for Arana_Aranehn on AO3, this would not have been posted. So, thank you so much for reminding me!**

 **My roomie and I had finals last week, and I was traveling all last weekend. I came back home for break. I got caught up with seeing my family that I completely forgot. I'm really sorry you guys. Although, this is the first story we have ever uploaded anywhere and we're still figuring everything out. Bear with us, please.**

 **On another note, this chapter has around 1000 more words than normal!**

 **Please enjoy and thank you for reading. :)**

 **Disclaimer: This work is purely for fun and anything recognizable is more than likely not our work. If there are similarities, please take it as a compliment from us and give credit to those deserving.**

CHAPTER EIGHT: We Could Not Be Any More _Sirius_

POV - Cassie

Date – Summer of 1898

Location - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Reference - Beyond Outdated

"So, Kate, my dearest friend, what is the plan exactly?" I asked excitedly as the two of us walked up the path from Hogsmeade.

"Well, you see, there is no plan," Kate responded with a wicked grin. "We're gonna to wing it, and it's gonna be AMAZING!"

"How are we going to wing it? He doesn't know who we are, and he could care less."

"Cassie, you left the plan making up to the person who doesn't make plans. I'm following your lead here. I just thought it would be funny to fuck with him and I want to see if I can steal a quill from him."

"Okay then, let's go I'll figure it out on the way."

"What no comment on the quill? Not even gonna say anything?"

"Nope, I didn't hear anything from you. We are walking now." I turned and continued to make my way up to the castle gates. Kate smirked impishly and proceeded to follow behind me.

Upon our arrival at the gates of Hogwarts, we were met by a cohort of people. At the center of them all was the esteemed Headmaster Phineas Black. His arms were folded over his chest presenting himself as unbending and formidable.

Little did he know. He was in for a treat.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, what can I do for the Ministry today?" Headmaster Black said cordially.

I tilted my head in a fashion that was probably a startling resemblance to Dobby, not hiding the confusion on my face.

 _Ministry? We aren't the ministry._

Kate being quicker on the uptake barged ahead, "Yes, we are from the Ministry and we have important information that needs to be discussed with you, the Headmaster, and you alone!"

I quickly nudged her in the side. _She always forgets her manners!_

"Please, if you have the time," Kate added quietly.

"Of course, we can head to my office right away. But first I need to see some identification." The Headmaster asked. He could clearly see the confusion on my face, once again I failed to showcase the skills taught to me by Narcissa.

"Headmaster Black, why would you ask such a thing? You know that the ministry doesn't have identification. Are the robes not enough proof? I assure you that I would not be caught wearing robes of this quality if it were not necessary." I spouted off, completely bullshitting my way through the conversation, praying to the Queen of Bullshit, Narcissa Malfoy.

The Headmaster stood in silence for a second or two before responding with a small smirk on his angular face.

"Ah, I see the Ministry is hiring help made of a finer pedigree these days. What is your name, my dear?"

"I am Cassandra Trelawney, and this is my partner Mary Addams."

I could see the moment that the realization of Kate's blood status had registered in the Headmaster's head. The instant disgust was expertly hidden, but not fully.

"Cassandra Trelawney, you say? You wouldn't happen to be the famous seer that I have been hearing such wonderful things about?" He asked completely ignoring Kate. It was an obvious tactic many Slytherins used. Narcissa had told me in great detail how this was a ploy to gain favor from a high-status individual without actually having to interact with the dirty muggle-borns.

 _Well, NOT TODAY ASSHOLE!_ _If you want to be like that, then two can play at this game. And I have KATE on my side._

"Yes, that would be me. My abilities as a seer are the reason we are here. So, if we could please make our way to your office to discuss things, it would be much appreciated."

"Very well. Please follow me." The Headmaster turned and gestured for us to follow him into the castle.

LINE BREAK

"Now, let me get all of the facts straight. You are telling me that in a few hours, there are going to be two young ladies coming to meet with me. They are going to require my help in receiving their admittance to both Hogwarts and Durmstrang. I am to help them due to the two of them being insurmountably important to the future of all wizarding kind. One of them, I might add, is of muggle descent. Does that not seem rather fictitious to you?" Headmaster Black asked from behind his desk.

Kate and I had spent the last few hours explaining to the Headmaster all the macro and micro details of the situation. The Headmaster seemingly unable to comprehend what we were saying, asking for clarification left and right.

 _I don't think I have ever been this exhausted from purely talking, and how this man can add that many racist quips, is a skill._

"Yes Headmaster, I know this sounds rather far-fetched, but it is the truth," I added.

 _This man is not going to get away with any more comments on blood supremacy. I may have the last name of a pureblood, but this bitch was muggle raised MOTHERFUCKER!_

"I understand what you are telling me, and who am I to argue with the words of a renowned seer. But this is a large task you are placing upon me, Mrs. Trelawney." The Headmaster said.

"But Headmaster, this is vitally important for the future of the Wizarding world. What kind of bone would you have me throw for you? Is it too much to ask for you to jump through this small hoop for the fate of the future?" I said, turning my head slightly towards Kate to see her reaction.

She was barely containing her laughter. I knew she would appreciate the dog jokes, what with her love for Sirius Black.

"It is a large task, Mrs. Trelawney. However, now that you mentioned it. There is one small thing you could do for me." The Headmaster said as he leaned forward in his chair to clasp his hands together, resting his chin on top of them.

"And what would that be, Headmaster?"

"As we know you can see visions of the future, but I was wondering if you could tell me specifically about the future of my family? They are very important to me, and it would ease my mind to know if they are prosperous."

"Ah yes, in fact, I've had a few unique visions of one of your descendants, one Sirius Black. Mary here does a wonderful job recording all the visions I have. She can tell you in further detail about him." I said, before turning my attention to Kate. "Would you mind terribly, I have spoken a lot today and my voice is tiring?"

Kate's eyes were widened ever so slightly, her mouth hanging just barely open, and her breathing accelerated. I could see the wheels turning in her head, all the mischief just waiting for the right opportunity to be unleashed from the dark and tightly confined bowels of her head.

 _Yes, Kate, this is the one time I will let you be free. I know you realize exactly just what it is that I am doing. I give you FULL permission to annihilate this blood supremacy loving asshat. Give him hell!_

"Of course, I wouldn't mind," Kate said. "Now, what is it you would like to know? Ask me and I shall tell you if I have the information."

The Headmaster could barely contain himself. This was a chance of a lifetime! He was going to know the future, and all it took was to help two random girls attend school. He had successfully swindled a seer!

"Is the family still in good standing?" He asked.

"Yes, plenty of reputable people have joined the family. Their breeding is off the charts. They did, however, mix with the Lestranges and my condolences, that branch of the family is barking mad."

"Yes, yes, of course, sadly accidents happen. What about this descendant you mentioned? Is he from the main line or one of the side branches?"

"He is of the main line. Sirius was able to avoid the wolfish blood of some of his more unfortunate kin."

"Marvelous! Is he well-respected? What was he like in school? His House?"

"He has earned the respect of many of his colleagues. They marvel at his expert training of those from his house, Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?!"

"I know, don't let it ruffle your fur. Gryffindors are like wild beasts, but you could almost say he has them housebroken. His friends are proud to know him."

"Friends? What kind of people does he associate with?"

"There are the Potters, who have changed their ways of thinking and have pranced their way into more acceptable schools of thought. The Lupins have always been a melancholy and moony type of folk, but their son Remus was absolutely howling at the chance to be friends with Sirius Black. Then there is Pettigrew. He took to Sirius like fine cheese to wine. Sirius is every man's best friend, or so they wish."

"I am astonished! He seems so well connected and liked. He must be loved greatly by his family. But you didn't mention his academic achievements."

"Oh, how could I forget, the man has beyond mastered the school of transfiguration. But he never could get on with potions, was consistently barking up the wrong tree with that one. Tragic really."

"This is wonderful news! I am delighted to hear that the future of my family is going to be in such great hands. This is beyond what I expected you two to tell me."

"You are most welcome," Cassie interjected before Kate could throw out another pun. She could go for ages.

"I trust this means that there will be no issues with helping the girls receive their acceptance letters?"

"No, I assure you that the girls will receive everything they need and more. You have been more than accommodating to my questions of the future. Please, let me know if there is anything else, I will help in any way I can?"

"Wonderful, the girls should be arriving soon. We will escort them to your office but sadly, Ministry work does not stop. The girls will have to meet with you on their own."

"As I said, they will be well taken care of. Please have a wonderful rest of your day, Mrs. Trelawney and Mrs. Addams."

"You as well, Headmaster." I nodded and gestured for Kate to leave the office.

As the door closed behind us, Kate spun to throw me a blinding grin.

"This is the BEST. DAY. EVER! I can't believe you let me do that. You never let me do that. Did you catch all the puns I made?" Kate asked.

"Did I catch all of the p... Kate, I think it would be impossible to not catch them. The poor man is going to be so disappointed when he finds out. It will be wonderful. I don't think I have ever met someone more disgusting. But regardless, we need to take the potion and go back in to deal with his nasty self again."

Kate looked at me with unconcealed concern. "This one doesn't have any glass in it, right? Did you make sure to make a new one? Cause I have a semi-weak digestive system and I don't think the glass is good for that kind of stuff."

"Kate?"

"Yes, Cassie?"

"Just shut up and drink the potion!"

"Alright, alright!" Kate said as said grabbed the vial and downed it. I watched as her hair lengthened and her curves straightened to give her the appearance of a string bean. All signs of maturity, fading away.

 _We're going to have to go through puberty again. Shit!_

I grimaced and downed the potion before I could change my mind. My skin felt like a bag of beetles had been released underneath and were slowly trying to find their way out. A cold chill ran down my back and goosebumps erupted all over my body. Overall, not the most unpleasant potion to take, but definitively not my favorite.

When the effect of the potion started to fade away, I looked up to see a faint glimmer of disgust on Kate's face.

"That was super gross to watch. Plus, you are tiny." She laughed.

"It's not my fault that my last growth spurt didn't hit until I was eighteen! You don't look any better missy. You're all limbs." I snapped back.

"Okay, okay, the hormones are kicking in fast I see."

"Let's just get this over with please." I pleaded.

"Lead the way."

I nodded and proceeded to knock on the Headmaster's door, waving my wand to change our ministry robes into standard ones.

"Come in."

"Hello, Headmaster. Thank you so much for meeting with us." I said leading Kate into the room.

"It was no trouble at all my dear. Please, sit. We can introduce ourselves." He said while gesturing to the armchairs Kate and I just left. We gracefully took our seats before starting.

"My name is Charlotte Lowe, and this is my good friend Katherine Addams."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. Miss Addams are you by chance related to Mary Addams, the Ministry worker that just left my office?" The Headmaster asked.

"Mary is my older sister. She helped raise Charlotte and me." Kate answered.

"Ah, yes, of course. Now, you two are here because you require my help regarding school, yes?"

"That would be correct Headmaster. Kate requires assistance in reaching Durmstrang, while I intend to go to school here at Hogwarts." I said.

"Durmstrang? Is there a reason you decided against Hogwarts?"

"I have nothing against your school. I am, however, interested in Defense against the Dark Arts and Dueling. Durmstrang is known for their leniency towards the Dark Arts, and my family and I felt it was a good match considering." Said Kate.

"I see, that is a sound decision. I can send off an owl later today with your records and the required paperwork. You should receive a letter regarding your acceptance in two to three days. You, Miss Lowe, will not have to wait as long. I just need to verify your records are sound and we can discuss your class load and sorting today." Kate and I handed over our papers to the Headmaster. He sorted them into piles and started to read through my records.

"This is going much smoother than we had thought it would. Not to say that you wouldn't work with us, Headmaster. But that there would be more we had to do. Once again, thank you so much for helping us to make this process much easier." I stated.

 _Where's the asshole who was bitching about blood superiority? Damn, if I knew it would be this easy…_

"It's no trouble at all Miss Lowe. This is my job, and I'm here to help all students who wish to further their education." He said smiling gently. "Your papers are in order and you are qualified for a normal class load. Are there any specific elective classes you wish to take?"

"Yes, I would like to take ancient runes and arithmancy please."

"Wonderful, you are now enrolled for your fifth year. Welcome to Hogwarts." He stood from his desk to walk over and pluck the sorting hat off a bookshelf.

"The only thing left for you to do, other than buy your supplies, is to be sorted. Normally, you would be sorted during the welcome feast as a first year. However, with most transfers, we give them to option to be sorted individually. Would you like to be sorted now or later?" He said as he walked over to stand in front of me.

I looked over at Kate to see what she thought. Her face held nothing but excitement. I knew if I didn't do it know she would forgive me.

 _Honestly, I have dreamed about being sorted and I would never forgive myself if I waited!_

"I would like to do it now, please."

"Excellent! I shall place the hat on your head and it will begin." He leaned forward, raising the hat to my head and sheltering the office from my view.

" _Ah! Miss Cassandra, it's wonderful to meet you. Yes… you have been dreaming of this a while. Hmm, let's see… where to put you?"_ Said the hat.

" _You have planned very well for this trip into the past, and I do see what you plan to do in the future. Should I? It goes against… hmm."_ The hat seemed unable to decide where it wanted to put me. I really didn't want to influence its decision in any way.

" _I can see that you want me to make the decision Miss Cassandra. I respect that you know. So many little boys and girls coming to Hogwarts trying to tell me where they belong. HA! I'm the sorting hat for a reason you know. But never the less, where should you go?"_

The hat seemed to grumble to himself for a little while longer before speaking up again.

" _Miss Cassandra, I think I have come to a decision. While you do embody the traits of Salazar and would fit very well in his house, I think that you would benefit from another. Yes. The more I ponder the more it fits. I don't believe I shall let this opportunity pass me by. You, Miss Cassandra, shall learn what it's like to be a HUFFLEPUFF!"_

 _WHAT!_

I was in shock. _I don't belong in Hufflepuff. What the hell!_

"Congratulations, Miss Lowe." The Headmaster said as he moved to place the hat back on its bookshelf.

"Now that your sorting has been completed, the only thing left for you to do is to gather your school supplies and wait for the start of term. As for you Miss Addams, you will have to wait a few days for your acceptance letter, and supply list. Otherwise, I have done all I can for the two of you for now. Is there anything you require from me today, ladies?" the Headmaster said, returning to sit behind his desk.

"No Headmaster, that would be all we need from you. Thank you once again for helping us with this. We both really appreciate it." Kate said as I was still sitting in complete and utter shock.

"Then I must bid you farewell. Work never waits and I have much to do before the day is over."

"Of course, please excuse us," Kate said standing. She walked over to my chair and nudged me hard enough to get me moving.

I stood and walked with her out of the doors and into the quiet halls of the castle. It only took a few minutes of silence before Kate started barking in laughter. She was bent over at the hips with her hands on her knees, uncontrollably laughing.

"What is so funny? Hufflepuff is a perfectly respectable house! I will admit it was not the house I thought I was going to go into, but there's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff. They are friendly and nice and hardworking and loyal and good and… STOP LAUGHING!" I cried.

Kate continued to laugh for a few more seconds before she pulled herself together long enough to say, "I'm sorry. I just can't believe the hat put you into Hufflepuff! We all thought you were a slithering for sure."

"Well, the hat did say I would fit really well in Slytherin, but it didn't want to miss an opportunity. It knows all about our plans and came up with one of its own. Who am I to argue with it?"

Kate looked pensive for a moment before responding, "I guess we are only going to be here for a year, so you won't be a Hufflepuff for too long."

"Exactly, so quit it!"

"Okay fine, whatever. It's still funny as hell, and you can't take that away from me." Kate said. "Let's go. I've seen enough of this castle for one day."

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you want, reviews are always welcome.**


	9. Field Trip to Diagon Alley

**Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: This work is purely for fun and anything recognizable is more than likely not our work. If there are similarities, please take it as a compliment from us and give credit to those deserving.**

CHAPTER NINE: Field Trip to Diagon Alley

"Kate are you sure you want to go shopping with me for supplies? You don't even have your list yet." Cassie asked as she and Kate made their way through muggle London the next day.

The streets were swamped with people, mostly sharply dressed men and women walking from business to business. The area of London that the girls were walking in was known for being the home to many higher-class shops.

"Yes, I want to see what it's like in the past. I'll just come back with my list later. Plus, you know that you'll forget something and have to come back," Kate said dismissively, holding the door to the Leaky Cauldron open for Cassie to walk through.

"Also, why didn't we just floo to the Leaky Cauldron? It would have been so much faster."

"How was I to know it would still be called the Leaky Cauldron? What if we said the address wrong? Who knows where we would have ended up."

"When does anything in the Wizarding world change? Never, unless it's from the actions of a Dark Lord."

Diagon Alley bustled with masses of people moving from shop to shop as the girls walked through the brick entryway. The entire street seemed to pulsate with life. Colors and smells cascading over them in a magical waterfall.

Kate dashed from stand to stand, admiring every little thing. Similarly, to a squirrel on cocaine, she zipped from the window at Flourish & Blotts, gazing at their book display that lined a great, rounded archway, to a stand before Madam Malkin's where robes of all colors floated as if on invisible mannequins.

Cassie followed behind, like a reserved mother following her sugar dosed child.

However, as they traveled farther down the Alley, Kate slowed and eventually came to a stop before Gringotts Bank. Her excited demeanor bleeding away as she stood, now solemnly staring up at the massive marble building.

"Hey Cassie, how are we going to pay for all of this? I mean, it's not like we have any 'family money'."

"The goblins weren't happy, but I cleared out my vault before we left. Prices are a lot cheaper now than they are in the future, so what I had saved will be more than enough for now. We'll be fine, this I did plan for."

"So, if you have money, do we even need to go into the bank? The goblins always give me the heebie-jeebies." Kate said with a shudder.

"You don't have to, but I need to set up a few things for when we are in the Marauders era. If you prefer, I don't mind meeting with the goblins by myself? Perhaps while you wait, you can do some window shopping and see if the layout of the alley is the same?" Cassie suggested while climbing a few steps up to the bank. She turned back to look at Kate with a questioning look.

"Yeah, that seems like a great idea. How long do you think it will take to get everything figured out?"

"It's around nine o'clock now. How about we meet back here around noon? That should give us plenty of time."

"Sure, no problem! Meet you back here at noon." Kate said before disappearing into the crowds.

LINE BREAK

Entering Gringotts always made Cassie think of a stockbrokers room. People furiously calculating numbers to ensure the highest payout but with goblins.

She liked coming here in the morning. It was never too crowded, and she could be helped and, on her way, faster. While Cassie didn't have the same aversion to goblins as Kate did, she still preferred to minimize her interactions as much as possible with the greedy creatures.

Looking around the cavernous room, she located a teller that wasn't helping anyone.

Swiftly walking up to the counter, she said, "Greetings, I am here to open an account. Could you please direct me to a person suitable in helping me complete this task?"

The goblin gave her a cursory look before nodding his head.

"Wait here." He said curtly and turned to call out to a messenger goblin waiting by a corridor that led deeper into the halls of Gringotts.

"Of course, thank you."

When the goblin from the hall reached the counter, the teller barked out a command in rapid gobbledygook.

The messenger goblin nodded and turned to address her, "Follow me, please."

The goblin then started to walk down the corridor, unbothered to see if Cassie was following. Not wanting to be left behind, she quickly stepped to catch up to it.

They continued down the hallway for a minute or two. The walls were sparsely decorated with paintings depicting the various goblin wars that had happened in the past. Cassie assumed they were there to help deter ambitious thieves and wandering fingers.

As they reached the end of the hall, the messenger goblin stopped before a door with a golden name-plate attached.

"Account Manager Lurknas will see you now." He said as he turned to make his way back down the hall to the teller room without waiting for a response.

Reminding herself that goblins are always this curt, she brushed off his actions and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said from behind the door.

Cassie opened the door and walked in to see an older looking goblin sitting behind a solid desk. The room was similar to the hallway, except there was a rather disturbing number of weapons hanging along the walls and resting in corners.

"Greetings Account Manager Lurknas, my name is Cassandra Trelawney and I am here to discuss opening an account." She said, as she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Lurknas looked up from the paper he was reading to give her a piercing look. "A new account you say? Would you like to take money from a pre-existing account?"

"No, I don't have a pre-existing account with Gringotts."

Lurknas looked at me as if he was contemplating something deeply. He appeared to have come to a conclusion because he reached into a drawer of his desk, fiddled with something, and pulled a stack of paper out.

"Very well. You will need to pay a deposit fee of 100 galleons and sign a contract that states you have been made aware of the rules and regulations of accounting with Gringotts. There will be more paperwork regarding the account itself that will need to be signed."

"Excellent, I will be depositing more than the required amount, and after the papers have been signed, I would like to discuss some investing opportunities." She said.

The next few minutes were spent going over the contents of the contract and signing in all of the required places. When the paperwork had been finished, Cassie handed over all of the money she had removed from her future vault except for enough to buy her school supplies.

"Now, was there anything else you require from Gringotts today?" Lurknas asked.

"Yes, I wa…"

Knock, knock.

Cassie turned to look at the door while Lurknas called out, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal an older woman. She was someone who clearly had money, what with the way she was dressed and how she held herself. The woman walked to stand in front of Cassie, simply looking at her without saying a word. Her gaze weirdly fond.

After a moment or two, Cassie began to feel slightly unnerved. Who was this woman to come here and stare at her? Why wasn't she saying anything? Why was Lurknas just letting her do this in his office? Cassie didn't know but before she could start demanding answers, Lurknas addressed the woman.

"Madame Trelawney, thank you so much for the haste in your arrival. I have called you here because this woman is trying to proclaim that she is you, or at least that she possesses the same name as you. As you are aware, we take line theft very seriously here at Gringotts."

The woman, now declared to be the real Madame Cassandra Trelawney, continued to look at Cassie for a few more seconds.

"Account Manager Lurknas, I thank you for your worry. However, there is no need. This young lady is indeed named Cassandra Trelawney, the same as I. But it would appear as if it is a mere coincidence." She said to the goblin.

Lurknas was taken aback, and Cassie would go as far as to say minutely disappointed. That was not the answer he was expecting.

"I see. Then there is no need for you to be here today, Madame Trelawney. My apologies."

"Keep your apologies, there are not necessary. If when you two are done discussing business I could commandeer your office for a few minutes? I would like to talk to her." She asked.

"Of course, I will let you know when we are done, Madame."

The older Cassandra Trelawney nodded her head in acknowledgment as she then left the room. Cassie watched her leave the room in astonishment.

"Was there anything else I could do for you today?" Lurknas asked, drawing Cassie's attention back to the purpose of her visit.

"Yes, I would like to discuss some investment opportunities and set up a will."

The goblin's face transformed into a sinister expression at the word investments.

"Investing you say…"

LINE BREAK

"Thank you so much for all your help Account Manager Lurknas." Cassie said as she shook hands with the goblin standing behind the desk.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Trelawney. I see much gold in our futures." Lurknas said grinning. "I will send in Madame Trelawney to talk with you as I leave."

Cassie paled a little as she was reminded of the conversation she was about the have.

"Yes, thank you." She said, sitting back down into her seat.

Lurknas left the room then, and shortly after Madame Trelawney entered. She made her way to sit in the seat beside Cassie.

"My dear, it is so wonderful to finally meet you." She said taking Cassie's hands into hers.

"What? You know who I am?" Cassie asked, in shock at meeting her great-grandmother.

"Of course, my dear! I always knew I would meet you someday and how important you are going to be."

"You had a vision of me? But I grew up a muggle, do you know happens?"

"I had a vision when I was pregnant with your grandfather. I saw he would be a squib and what would happen to the world if he grew up surrounded by magic. My son needed to grow up in the muggle world because you needed to grow up as a muggle. It was a hard decision to make. I didn't want to give away my son, regardless if he had magic or not. But you and your friend affect such great change in the world and if you never had the life you did, that change wouldn't happen."

Cassie listened to her grandmother in shock. What could she say in response to that?

"I… I don't know what to say, grandma."

"The knowledge of your existence and what a wonderful person you are helps to make my actions towards my son bearable. It warms my heart to finally meet you in real life. You are more beautiful a person than the fates portrayed you to be. I shouldn't really be talking to you about this, but you are going to be just fine my dear. The path before you and your friend Kate is not easy. You will face troubles and hardships. Problems will occur, and you will have to find another solution, but don't despair. It will all work out in the end."

"What do you mean? What isn't going to work?" Cassie asked. She was becoming flustered at the idea of the plan not going as smoothly as it has so far.

"It is not my place to tell you that, my dear. Just know I love you and you are going to be just fine. Remember it will work out." She said as she stood from her chair to leave.

Cassie quickly rose from her chair to rush after her grandmother. "You can't just say that and not tell me anything else!"

Her grandmother wrapped Cassie into a tight hug and said, "I love you and I have said what I needed, now I must be going."

She squeezed her tight one last time and then swiftly left the room. Cassie ran to follow her out, but when she entered the hallway her grandmother was gone. Lurknas was the only living being in the hallway.

"If you are done in my office, I would like to get back to work Miss Trelawney." He said frowning.

Cassie looked dumbly at the goblin before walking out to sit in front of Gringotts to wait for Kate.

LINE BREAK

Kate weaved through the crowds, her smaller stature making it easy to move around the bustling people. However, she simply couldn't keep up with the sheer velocity of witches and wizards traveling down the alley. Acting fast, Kate veered towards a side alley, narrowly escaping the onslaught.

As she caught her breath in the shadowed enclave, the noises of Diagon Alley faded. Her calm was, all at once, disturbed by a clatter from the darkened end of the side alley.

Kate changed into her cat form, now a smaller calico kitten, and curiously headed down the narrow connecting walkway towards the sound. Light on her paws and hugging the brick wall, she neared the corner by the top of uneven stairs that led downward, sloping sharply.

Kate slid her head around the corner, and seeing nothing, continued down the steps.

At the base of the stairs, the path turned again to reveal a dark, dredged, and fog covered street.

Moving silently, she traveled through the mist, which quickly revealed a shop with rounded windows. The sign "Borgin & Burkes" hung from one chain, the other long broken with the wood molded and worn to the point of rot.

The shop was known to Kate, as were its contents. However, she continued past it going deeper into Knockturn Alley.

While in later years this street would be littered with dark wizards, many of whom were Voldemort sympathizers and Pure Blood supremacists, the alley of the late 1800s was all but deserted. The witches and wizards on Diagon Alley were the dangerous ones.

However, the calliope music traveling through the fog caught Kate's attention.

The alley opened to a large square. In the center set a striped tent with people funneling into its entrance. Not wanting to get involved, Kate began to back out when she noticed something at the base of the tent.

She struggled to withhold a yowl as Josie disappeared beneath the canvas.

While there are no wizards or spells designed to understand the language of cats, the series of sound Kate made could be understood as…

"FUCKING GODDAMN DEMIGUISE... FUCKING SHIT TIME TRAVELING PAST BULLSHIT. WHY THE FUCKING HORSE... SON OF... DID THIS SHIT... THE FUCK?! GODDAMN SON OF A FUN NAMED GOAT... THE FUCK WHY? ONLY IN THE MOTHERFUCKING PAST WOULD THIS SHITTY ASS MOTHERFUCKING CRAP HAPPEN!"

LINE BREAK

Across the Multiverse, Narcissa shuddered violently, spilling her tea.

LINE BREAK

Kate dashed towards the tent, finding cover where she could to avoid being seen, and ducked beneath the tent.

The area underneath the stands around a central arena was littered with boxes of every shape and size. She paid no mind to the people or show and moved towards the backstage area.

Once there, Kate changed back into her human form. The cages and crates around her providing lots of cover.

Suddenly, she felt a pull to her hand. Looking down and seeing her missing Demiguise, Josie pulled her towards the back to a large square cage with chain link panels along its sides.

Within the cage, a large mass of brown fur lay huddled in one corner of the enclosure, its tail swinging back and forth. As Kate came closer, she realized it must be the body of a large lion. However, as she reached out and touched the chains, the creature sprung to life. Claws lashed forward at her as she jumped backward.

Josie screeched and disappeared into thin air.

Kate, catching her breath, realized that this was no lion after all. It was instead a much different thing indeed.

The Sphinx eyed the girl carefully as if sensing that she was more than she appeared.

Kate approached slowly, so as not to frighten the ancient creature.

As their eyes met, the cats communicated silently to each other in a way only cats could.

Kate decided that she simply couldn't leave things like this. She drew her wand and cast an _Alohomora_ on the cage.

All at once the massive cage burst open. In the blast, the illusion of the circus faded to reveal the Sphinx sitting alone on the cobblestones.

"Answer" the Sphinx demanded of Kate, "Or I shall have an early lunch."

Kate gulped and nodded, ready for the question.

"I turn polar bears white  
And I will make you cry.  
I make guys have to pee  
And girls comb their hair.  
I make celebrities look stupid  
And normal people look like celebrities.  
I turn pancakes brown  
And make your champagne bubble.  
If you squeeze me, I'll pop.  
If you look at me, you'll pop.  
Can you answer this riddle?"

Kate pondered for a long time, trying to figure out the answer. However, no answer came. She began to shake as the reality of the situation hit her. She was going to fail. Everything was fucked, and she was going to fail to answer!

The Sphinx growled, crouched low, and readied itself to pounce.

All at once, the creature shot forward, its claws slashed at Kate and caught her arm. Kate jumped away, holding her now bleeding arm, and shouted: "I DON'T KNOW!".

The creature stopped and studied the child. It bent down and with its breath healed the girl's arm. "You have much to learn, little one."

The Sphinx quickly disappeared into the dark of the alley, leaving behind a letter that floated down and into Kate's hands.

 _Dear Miss Addams,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Durmstrang Academy of Witches and Wizards._

LINE BREAK

Cassie was sitting with her head in her hands on the steps that lead up to Gringotts entrance when Kate came sprinting up to her.

Startled by the loud panting coming from her, Cassie quickly looked up and asked, "What's wrong?! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…give me… a minute." Kate gasped trying to catch her breath. Her hand resting on her knees. Cassie continued to sit there waiting for Kate to explain herself.

"Sorry, I just... ran all the way here... from the bowels of Knockturn Alley. I got lost and then there was a circus tent and riddles and it was a mess!" The words came rushing out of Kate's mouth in a jumble.

Cassie held up her hands and said calmly, "You were in Knockturn? What do you mean there was a circus tent and riddles? Kate, you need to calm down, gather yourself, and tell me what has you so ruffled."

"I went to explore the Alley as you said, but the crowds were too large. I had to go down a back alley to escape and it led me to Knockturn Alley. I found a circus tent there but it doesn't really matter. What matters is the Sphinx that was trapped in a cage _inside_ of the tent. I didn't know it was a sphinx until I let it free. You know me and my sympathies for other felines. But it gave me a riddle that I couldn't answer, and when I said I didn't know the answer it just left. And then my acceptance letter to Durmstrang was just sitting there on the ground!" Kate explained.

"Well, that is quite the adventure, Kate," Cassie said trying to wrap her mind around everything she was being told. "You got your letter?"

"Yeah! So now I can get my supplies with you!" She said excitedly.

"That's wonderful, and it will save us some time. How about you tell me what happened in greater detail while we shop? I can also tell you about what happened in the bank?"

"Sure, let's go!" Kate said as the two of them headed off into the crowds of people visiting the alley.

LINE BREAK

Kate walked down the docks with Cassie in silence. The mist hanging off the early morning waves creating a ghoulish effect. No wind or sound could be heard as if every living thing had fled from the edge of the water.

"It feels like you're leaving so quickly. You just got your letter yesterday. Are you going to be ok?" Cassie asked, pulling her cloak closer around herself against the cold.

Just before Kate could answer a loud boom shot through the still air. The mist erupted bring forth, from the depths, a massive sea serpent. Its teeth bared towards the sky. As the creature dropped back down to the water, the fog relented. The massive ship slunk through the fog as if it were flying instead of sailing.

Cassie's mouth dropped open in awe at the sight.

Kate was trying very hard to resist her 'fight or flight' reflexes.

The girls turned towards each other, embracing. "Don't forget to write, ok?" Cassie whispered.

"Ya," Kate whispered back, "I'll be sure to write all about the pretty flowers, dueling practice, and...o ya! Trying to stop the creation of mass murder! Should be fun."

Kate pulled away from her friend, turned, and headed down the dock. As she boarded the ship, which looked quite nice onboard, she turned and waved to Cassie. Soon the ship pulled away from the dock, turning towards home.

Kate took one last look towards the disappearing shore before heading down below the decks.

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you want, reviews are always welcome.**


	10. The Struggles of Life as an Owl

**Hello, again!**

 **Here's another chapter. It isn't along the same lines as the others, but we felt you would enjoy it anyway.**

 **We definitely liked writing it!**

 **Us roomies hope you all had wonderful holidays and are recharging for the new year ahead of us.**

 **Much love, enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: This work is purely for fun and anything recognizable is more than likely not our work. If there are similarities, please take it as a compliment from us and give credit to those deserving.**

CHAPTER TEN: The Struggles of Life as an Owl

Dear Cassie,

How are you? I'm ok (that's a reference for the uncultured swine). So, it's not so bad here, I guess?

Honestly though, if I have to eat one more Bratkartoffeln I'm gonna lose it. They serve it EVERY DAY.

Moving on, however, there is some good news! I did actually make contact with Grindelwald, well Gellert...but I did! Funny story actually….

So, I was in the das Selbstbedienungsrestaurant, and had just turned to find a place to sit, right? Well, I'm wondering around when this girl shoves me and knocks my tray straight onto Gellert!

Hold your applause.

He turns around, probably to hex me, but I had just hit that bitch with a stupefy. So, I turn back around to apologize, and he's standing there looking at me like…. well I don't know, but I didn't like it.

Then he says, "You're not from around here are you?" And I just smile, while casting a quick cleaning spell and say "Darn, and I was trying so hard to fit in."

He laughed! I kid you not, probably one of the darkest wizards in all history, fucking laughed! With full force!

He then asked my name, and I gave it, and I asked for his, and now we are joined at the hip.

You know one thing the history books never go into is how fucking clingy he is. Not in a boyfriend kind of way, he's gay, as a rainbow. But in the 'I'm a kicked lost puppy, please love me' kind of way.

Anyway, keep me posted on how things are going on your end. Excited to hear from you!

Sincerely,

Katherine Addams

Dear Kate,

Please tell me, that you are spelling your letters against others reading them. I know that we are the only two who _should_ be reading them but that does not mean that someone won't find them later.

But, are you kidding me!

You need to tell me what lucky ass star you were born under! Because my future children need to be as well. This is getting ridiculous how lucky you are. Grindelwald just falls into your lap?! Are you kidding me?! First Arianna and now Grindelwald.

You have VERY reluctant applause from me, my dear.

Also, I always wondered how he would act as a seemingly proud gay person. I can't help but enjoy all of the mental images that come to mind when you said, 'lost puppy'. It sounds so cute!

Do you want to know what is NOT cute? Dumbledore. Dumbledore is not cute. All he does, 24/7, is study, go to class, eat, and study some more. You wanna know why he is so knowledgeable in the future, seems to understand everything, and can figure out a solution to every problem? BECAUSE ALL HE DOES IS STUDY!

He isn't even doing his OWLS or NEWTS! It's his sixth year for crying out loud.

While you are over there in Merlin-knows-where Durmstrang, having Grindelwald just fall into your lap. I am here borderline stalking Albus Dumbledore to see if there is any way to get closer to him that does not involve a book or homework.

But don't worry, I'll figure it out somehow.

Other than all of that, I'm doing really well surprisingly.

Being in Hufflepuff isn't that bad. Everyone is really nice to me, and while the color yellow does get kind of boring, I imagine that would happen with all of the house colors.

The common room is beautiful as well. It kind of reminds me of an old fantasy cabin. There are plants everywhere; on the walls, hanging from the ceiling, and in random corners. The floors and ceilings are made of wooden planks and the walls are the cutest cobblestone kind of like Hagrid's Hut. Sunlight comes pouring in through circle spotlights during the day.

I like a lot more than I ever thought I would. It feels warm and homey. A nice surprise considering how far away from home we are, you know?

But enough about me, how are you doing? Is there no way for you to eat something different? I'm honestly surprised you haven't found the kitchens yet. What have you been doing with your time, studying? Haha.

Honestly though, is the castle hard to navigate? I got lucky going to Hogwarts. You have a whole new place to explore.

Let me know how things progress with Grindelwald and how you're getting along with the classes. I can't wait to hear from you again!

Warmest Regards (Do you see what Hufflepuff is doing to me!),

Cassandra Trelawney

Dear Cassie,

Yes, I am spelling the letters against people reading them. I found a cool concealing spell so that if anyone else sees them, they turn into an ad for hair cream.

I am doing alright so far. The school's a lot different from Ilvermorny. We don't actually have class because the professors believe in 'learning by doing'. So, it's a hell of a lot of dueling and defensive instructions.

Fun Fact: Gellert can't duel worth a shit

He is however very good at sneaking. We got into the kitchen the other night (FYI - no curfew) and we made a whole batch of pumpkin pasties. They were so good! He also told me about his family, the stuff that's not in the books.

He came from a pureblood family, but his mom died when he was born, and his dad…. was not the best. But then his dad died too, and he's been on his own. Sometimes he thinks there's something wrong with him cause people to avoid him, call him names. He's only trying to find the Deathly Hallows because he doesn't want to die….

Please ignore the watermarks

Anyway, he's...not what I expected. I also asked him if he had done any experiments.

The Meatball says NO!

So that's a saving grace.

The castle is huge! I mean like legit, and there are NO rules about where students can and cannot go. I mean, there are signs. "Please be careful" or "6th years beyond this point" but who reads those.

As for Dumbledore, you might have to try the direct approach. Go up and talk to him. You're a Hufflepuff! IT'S EXPECTED!

Finally, I have

12 Assignments waiting

11 Creatures howling

10 Spells a flying

9 Cookies baking

8 Purebloods judging

7 Flights a climbing

6 Cat's a petting

5 FRACTURED BONES

4 Hating girls

3 French jerks

2 Gay boys

AND A VERY WARM DEMIGUISE!

Sincerely, with yuletide cheer,

Katherine Addams

Dearest Katherine,

I'm doing wonderful thanks for asking.

You know I haven't been sitting here at Hogwarts, in the year 1898, wondering about whether or not my best friend from the future has died or not. All these months just flying by with no letter or ANY form of communication to let me know that she hasn't died in a horrific accident or plot.

Just to get a fucking letter around Christmas with a creatively crafted song in it.

Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're not dead.

(Have you noticed my sarcasm yet?)

THIS IS NOT OKAY WOMAN!

How could you not send me anything for almost four months?! I was worried sick!

But I guess it's okay because apparently, worry makes me an insanely productive person. I have established contact with Albus. I was the lucky one for once!

I know I mentioned that Albus is a serial studying manic and that he doesn't do anything unless it involves learning. Well, I didn't do it on purpose, but I forgot to hold back on my studies considering that I have already finished my education. So, all of my teachers think that I am some kind of prodigy or something. Which I mean, is beneficial in that I have homework that is somewhat of a challenge for me, but a pain because I actually have to think about some of the assignments.

The lucky part was that my teachers decided that I needed an upperclassman to be available if I ever needed any questions answered regarding the harder classwork that they are giving me.

Albus MOTHERFUCKING Dumbledore was assigned to be that upperclassman.

Can I have a round of applause for my freaking luck? It finally came through for me! Just handing me my objective on a silver platter.

Is this how you feel? Because I must say that it is a fantastic feeling and let me tell you that I have been taking full advantage of the situation.

Albus is wrapped around my pinky finger. He actively seeks me out to have conversations now. At first, they were mainly centered around academics, but lately, he has been opening up more about himself and such.

I'm confident that by the end of the year we will be good friends.

Speaking of friends. Albus is really the only one I have made.

The Hufflepuffs are great! I don't have trouble talking to any of them, but I feel like I have given them the impression that I am better than them because of my academics.

They question why the hat put me into Hufflepuff, and they aren't wrong too.

Anyway, I'm glad that things are working out with Grindelwald. You seem to be establishing a good friendship with him.

That part about his parents is really sad though.

Also, I really hope that you aren't getting into too much trouble with him. I know that you're only telling me the barest of things.

Durmstrang has too loose of rules. How are any of you supposed to get anything done? No curfew and no actual classes, it sounds like a madhouse!

Perfect for your demeanor then.

But honestly, I'm really glad that everything is okay, and you aren't dead. I was really worried about you. Please don't go that long without writing me back again.

Sincerely,

Cassandra Trelawney

P.S.- Your song was amazing, and I have everyone in Hufflepuff singing it! Cheers!

Dearest Cassandra,

Fuck you.

No, but hey! Good to hear from you! Sorry about not writing for so long…. I was…. learning water breathing spells! Yep! That's what I was doing! Definitely NOT running around the castle stopping Gellert from turning Josie pink. Cause that never happened.

Not once.

Or six times.

Nope.

Dear god, he is such a fucking handful! I mean he's great, but I've had to teach him what chill is.

(insert Cassie rant here)

Yes, I know! I'm not supposed to bring up stuff from the future in the past but there is no word in English, French, or German for 'Chill'. The closest I found was 'Refroidissement' which means 'cooling'. Drastic measures had to be taken.

I've also convinced Gellert to join me on a trip to England for the summer break. It took some convincing because he's never really left the school, but I did it!

How are things going with Albus? And yes, that is what that feels like. What about his sister and brother? How are the Dumbledores?

Sorry to hear about your schooling but it worked out right?

Maybe when we go forward again, I can show you how to smuggle a self-writing quill into Hogwarts. I'm using one right now to….

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!

Gellert! Why are you in my room?

WE ARE LATE FOR POTIONS AND I AM NOT GOING IN THERE ALONE AGAIN!

GELLERT! Get out! I could be indecent!

YOUR 15 AND I'M GAY! LET MOVE IT ZUCKER LIPPEN! JETZT SOFORT! AUF DER DUBBLE! MÄRZ SALZIGE FRAU! LINKS RECHTS LINKS RECHTS!

Ok, alright. Got to go Cassie! See you soon!

Katherine Addams

P.S. - From Gellert - Du solltest besser sein oder ich verklage mich!

Dear Kate,

Thank you ever so kindly for your prompt letter. Glad to see my concerns are sticking, at least some are.

How you get any studying done is a wonder, but please tell me that you have a picture of Josie colored pink? I would pay you good money to see that.

Also, I am so glad that you are the one to take care of Grindelwald. He sounds so tiring. Thank Merlin Albus is so enthusiastic about his studies! I don't have to chase him around the castle.

Speaking of Albus, I've gotten him to open up more about his family. He was really shy at first, but I have no clue why. He turns into a completely different person when he talks about his sister. It is honestly one of the cutest things I have ever seen.

He doesn't really talk about Aberforth and I know in the future they don't have a great relationship. But my understanding was that their poor relationship was due to what happened with Ariana. I guess that isn't the case, because Albus practically runs from me whenever I try to talk about his brother.

I thought I was super lucky to have a way to talk to him just fall into my lap, but he likes his alone time. It's hard to find an opportunity to just chat with him. He goes off on his own a lot and spends so much time in the library.

I swear he knows just the right place to hide from everyone. I can't ever find him sometimes. But I know he's probably off with his books. The Nerd.

Thanks for letting me know about Grindelwald coming over for the summer. I'm really hoping that when we introduce Albus to him he opens up more. That he'll put down his books more often.

Grindelwald seems like a hoot, and I'm sure if that quill is to be trusted that he'll pull Albus away for some fun.

Sugar Lips? Really? I just about laughed myself out of my chair when I read that! Well… at least after I found someone to translate it for me.

Warmest Regards,

Cassandra Trelawney

P.S.- You had better not be telling Grindelwald lies about me!

Translations:

SUGAR LIPS! RIGHT NOW! ON THE DUBBLE! MARCH SALTY WOMAN! LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!

You better be amazing, or I'll sue you!

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you want, reviews are always welcome.**


	11. A Day in Vienna

**Heya people.**

 **Here is the next chapter for you all. It's late for reasons such as no internet during break because my house sucks! Break was so much fun!**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: This work is purely for fun and anything recognizable is more than likely not our work. If there are similarities, please take it as a compliment from us and give credit to those deserving.**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: PART ONE - A day in Vienna

The air swam through Kate's hair as she shot through the morning clouds. Her broom, on loan from Durmstrang, proving more reliable than she expected. It flew well, it kept its balance naturally, good air to speed differential. And do all of this as a very bright girl flew over the then Austro-Hungarian Empire with a screaming, flailing future dark wizard.

"For the love of Merlin Gellert! Just sit still!"

"Scheisse!" He screamed, wrapping himself around the broom like a koala, "Why are we doing this!"

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Because, I've never been to Vienna. The city must be so beautiful! Can't you imagine it?"

"NO! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S FUCKING GORGEOUS! WHY COULDN'T WE WALK?!"

"You didn't have to come."

"It sounded fun until we started FLYING!"

Kate turned, glancing over her shoulder. Grindelwald was still holding tight to the broom with his eyes shut tight.

"You want me to go down?"

Gellert's eyes shot open in fear, but in the next blink, they glared menacingly at Kate.

"You wouldn't dare, Scheiss-Ami."

Kate shrugged, turning back to the front, and with both hands shoved the broom down into a nosedive towards the earth.

Gellert's scream was so high pitched it could have broken glass.

Down, and down, and down the plummeted. The earth getting closer and closer with each second.

"Stoppen Sie, verrückte Hexe zu ficken! IHR GEHEN, UM MICH ZU TÖTEN!"

As the forest grew closer, Kate leaned in close to the broom and increased its speed.

"FEIN! ES TUT MIR LEID! ES TUT MIR LEID!"

"What?!" Kate yelled over her shoulder, "I don't speak German!"

"I'M SORRY YOU TOCHTER VON SATAN UND EINE VERDAMMTE HELLION KÖNNEN SIE IM TIEFSTEN KREIS DER HADES ROT!"

As the broom continued to plummet, and Gellert prayed to go to a different place than his friend, Kate, at the last possible second, pulled the broom out of the dive and vaulted back up into the sky.

As the broom slowed, and the heart attack averted, Kate directed the broom down to land safely in the outskirts of the city below.

Vienna was the jewel of Austria. Her shining cathedrals and bustling streets were the perfect setting for a weekend vacation

While the Grindelwald of the future was the king of holding grudges, the Gellert of April 1899 understood that a joke was a joke.

But there would be consequences later.

"Which way is the wizarding shops?"

Kate stopped, a little confused. "Wizarding shops?"

"Yes, the places owned by wizards?"

"There aren't any. All the wizards who live here work alongside muggles and use very little magic."

Kate watched in amusement as Gellert's face fell and hardened. His dislike of muggles rivaled even Voldemort's. However, Kate had a plan.

"Come on GiGi, lighten up."

"I don't like muggle things."

"How do you know if you've never tried it?"

Grabbing his arm, Kate lead them into the fray.

LINE BREAK

 _Ok, so maybe this isn't as easy as I thought it would be…_

Gellert groaned for the umpteenth time. They had been walking around the city taking in the local sights, buildings, and culture. But no matter what Kate showed him, Gellert remained unimpressed. Well, honestly, he was being a pain.

As they rounded the corner, they came upon a line of shops, one right after the other. Their canopies shading the way down the street. Kate was just about to give up when a sign in a candy store caught her eye.

 _I WIN_

"Come on, there's one last thing I want you to try"

She pulled him into the candy store, Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face.

Walking up to the counter she whispered to Gellert what to say to the cashier.

"Eins ... ich weiß nicht was das ist? Ok, ok, bitte eine "Eiscreme".

The cashier smiled and, after they paid, handed them their treats.

As they walked outside, Gellert eyed the substance suspiciously. Following Kate's lead, he casually took a single, tiny bight.

Kate watched as the 17-year-old jumped up in shock.

"IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD!"

"Ya, but do you like it?"

The boy stopped, considering the question for a moment. He looked at the treat still in his hand and took another bite. After a moment of thinking, he nodded to himself.

"I hate it."

Kate's heart plummeted. Who the fuck doesn't like ICE CREAM? The visions of failure crashed through her head like a bad dream she couldn't wake up from. The black abyss staring at her as the judgement of a generation who had been counting on her to…

"Kat? Kat?"

Kate looked up at him, eyes on the brink of tears.

"I lied."

LINE BREAK

Most days the square of Vienna was a peaceful place. O sure, they had the bustle of any city, but the people didn't mind taking a little longer to get to their destinations. It was an easy, relaxed, tranquil kind of day.

That is…. until a young man was being chased through the square by a pissed alley cat.

Gellert raced across the cobblestones, an angry yowling close behind him. Seeing his chance, he shot through a line of trees to the city park. Once there he spun behind a tree and waited for the cat to run by.

The cat, Kate, ran right by the tree and in the next moment stopped and turned back towards him and returned to her human form.

With both the teens happily out of breath and grinning like a pair of thieves, they sat at the base of the tree, leaning against the other.

"Hey Kat?"

"Ya GiGi?"

"Why do you want me to like muggles so much?"

Neither spoke for a long time as Kate tried to think of a good answer without giving too much away.

"Because I'm a NoMaj. I was raised a NoMaj. The wizards in America…. they look down on anything different from themselves. They 'pull weeds' from their gardens. When we grow up, the world will be ours. Our responsibility. Magic is amazing, and I understand why we must keep our worlds apart, but we all live and die whether we have magic or not. We sit under the same sky, walk the same earth. We both have been in pain and alone. But if not for NoMaj's, I would have never been born. Would have never met you."

"You also wouldn't have been in pain."

"Yes, but that does not mean I hate all Purebloods and magic. So why do you hate NoMaj's?"

Gellert looked up at the leaves hanging from the branches, bright green with new life.

"I like ice cream."

Kate leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling.

"It's a start."

They sat under that tree for a long time in silence, thinking on what the other had said. The world around them kept turning, spinning on and on. People in the city going about their lives unaware of the change that had happened. For under the safe branches, history had shifted. The dark wizard the future feared was no more.

However, for Kate and Gellert, neither cared. To them, it was but a peaceful day in Vienna. It was as if time had stopped and held them in that moment.

Two friends in peace with the other's world.

 **TRANSLATIONS**

 **Scheisse - Shit**

 **Scheiss-Ami - It's a bad word for Americans (please do not use, come on guys)**

 **Stoppen Sie, verrückte Hexe zu ficken! IHR GEHEN, UM MICH ZU TÖTEN - Stop fucking crazy witch! YOUR GOING TO GET ME KILLED!**

 **FEIN! ES TUT MIR LEID! ES TUT MIR LEID! - Fine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

 **TOCHTER VON SATAN UND EINE VERDAMMTE HELLION KÖNNEN SIE IM TIEFSTEN KREIS DER HADES ROT! - DAUGHTER OF SATAN AND A DAMNED HELLION YOU CAN BURN IN THE DEEPEST CIRCLE OF HADES!**

 **Eins ... ich weiß nicht was das ist? Ok, ok, bitte eine "Eiscreme" - One...I do not know what that is? Ok, ok, please an "ice cream"**

 **If you want pictures I used for reference for Vienna in 1899, please go here -** **/portfolio/vienna-in-1899/**

 **Also, a side note: Grindelwald pronounces Kate's nickname 'Kat' by putting extra emphasis on the a. So instead of an 'a' sound, it is an 'ah' sound.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you want, reviews are always welcome.**


	12. A Day in Hogsmeade

**Hello…**

 **It's been a while. We apologize, mostly I do. Writer's block is a terrible thing.**

 **In other news, this chapter is finally finished, and we can move on to the next. Once again, sorry if you have been waiting patiently for the next chapter to be posted.**

 **BUT YOUR WAIT IS OVER!**

 **Seriously, although it isn't super long please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: This work is purely for fun and anything recognizable is more than likely not our work. If there are similarities, please take it as a compliment from us and give credit to those deserving.**

CHAPTER TWELVE: PART TWO – A Day in Hogsmeade

"Albus whatever-your-middle-names-are Dumbledore! We are going to Hogsmeade today whether you like it or not! I am not staying at Hogwarts or going to the village by myself for the last trip of the year! I'm going to make you put down your studies if it is the last thing I do!"

Cassie shouted as she stormed through the doors of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor table, where an unperturbed Albus sat finishing his breakfast. She flopped down onto the bench across from him to allow her a full view of his face.

 _You aren't going to get out of this buddy!_

"Albus, did you hear me, or are you just ignoring me once again?"

He looked up from the book he was reading to gaze disinterestedly at her.

"Yes, I heard you and I did not feel it necessary to answer you. You know I never visit the village. Besides final exams are approaching, and I must study. I simply cannot go." He said finishing the last few bites of his breakfast and standing from the table.

"I'm terribly sorry my dear, but you'll have to go alone."

Cassie jumped from her seat to follow him in protest.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! You are not doing this to me! I have sat with you all year in that stuffy library. I like books just as much as the next person, but you're taking this a little too far Albus. You need a break and I insist that you come to the village with me."

Cassie grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop a few steps into the corridor. Unable to turn him around, she stepped in front of him.

"You've been studying like mad all year! I swear by now you could probably take your N.E.W.T.S and pass!"

Albus looked down at Cassie, smiling softly.

"My Dear, you can flatter me all you like. It isn't going to change my mind."

"Please, Albus! Just this once. I won't complain about your studying for the rest of the year, and you can even help me study if you want!" Cassie pleaded.

"Is it really this important for you to go to the village with me?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I want to experience it with you! I want to spend time with you outside of the castle."

 _I swear to god, it's like pulling teeth to get him to do anything he doesn't want to do. Just give me this one thing!_

Albus was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Fine, we can go to Hogsmeade together."

"Yay!" Cassie shouted, jumping up and down while clapping her hands together.

"But," Albus added quickly. "You will follow the study schedule I create for you, without any complaints."

"Yes, yes whatever! Let's go!" Cassie said trying to drag him out of the castle.

Albus allowed her to pull him, chuckling at her behavior.

LINE BREAK

"Where would you like to go next, Albus? We've already gone to Honeydukes and Scrivenshaft's. Would you like to stop and get lunch, or continue shopping?" Cassie asked as the two of them walked down the main street of Hogsmeade.

"Lunch sounds wonderful, Dear. We've been walking for ages, let's go sit and recoup." Albus said, leading Cassie in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

The entrance of the pub was crowded with more people than normal. However, with exams so close it wasn't that surprising. The two shuffled inside the pub and search for an empty table to sit at.

"Oh, there's one! Why don't you go claim it for us and I'll go up to the bar to order for us?" Cassie said, leaving before Albus could answer.

He shook his head before making his way over to the table to stare at it in disgust. Reaching into his robes, he withdrew his wand and swiftly cast a cleansing spell over the area. Throwing it one more questionable look he sat with care, unsure of the integrity of the furniture. Once settled, he could hear the whispers of the conversation happening around him.

" _Why didn't he go up and order? Doesn't he know any better…"_

" _Look at his hair! It's so long and…and RED! Doesn't he own a brush…"_

" _How indecent! I can't believe they are out together without a chaperone. The impropriety of young people these days…"_

" _Did you hear her accent? She's American! I would never be caught spending time together with an American…"_

" _What a long mane of red hair! He must have some Scottish heritage, the inbred…"_

Albus sat still in his seat. He was so still that he could be mistaken as a startlingly lifelike figurine. Silently seething in rage, he counted down the seconds of Cassie's return. As she could provide an apt distraction from the ignorance of the Christian muggleborns littered around the pub.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait for long as he could see Cassie making her way back through the crowds.

As she rejoined Albus at their table, the Gryffindor was pulsating with toxic energy, no longer able to hold back his ire. The air hung around him like a thick fog of poison gas, ready to attack anyone who entered it.

Cassie, however, was oblivious to the malicious nature around her friend and sat down as if nothing was wrong.

"Here's our drinks."

Albus didn't hear her. He couldn't hear anything over the blinding rage consuming his thoughts.

 _Who the fuck did these people think they are?!_

Suddenly, a man sitting at the table next to them rose too quickly for his drunk brain to process and, as he fell, proceeded to spill the contents on his glass right on Cassie's head.

The following reaction as like a gun firing.

Albus leapt over the table, wand, and manners forgotten as he lunged for the drunkard.

Cassie, still trying to process the wetness of the situation, sat in shock as a brawl ensued within the tavern. Dishes went flying as the two men grappled for purchase. Albus clawed at the other man, trying to get at his throat.

A flash burst to life from Cassie's wand causing the room to go still. The _immobulus_ causing the fight to become more like a still renaissance painting. Acting quickly, Cassie untangled Albus from the fight and, casting a quick _levicorpus_ , literally dragged him out the door.

Quite a way away from the pub, and some time, later Cassie released her spells. Albus, who had been a statue of furry, came alive and was immediately dropped face first onto the ground.

"Ow"

Cassie crossed her arms, glaring her motherly disapproval.

"Why did you do that? It was clearly an accident and there was no need for you to get upset and violent about it."

Albus rose to his feet. The fire in his eyes were almost enough to make Cassie back down, almost.

"Those… those muggles! They were disgracing me! Disgracing you! And you simply expect me to do nothing when they PURPOSELY degrade you in such a manner!"

"YES!" Cassie shouted.

Albus froze fire still in his veins, with confusion written upon his face.

"What do you mean yes?"

Cassie turned to look out at the forest, her arms pulled close to her chest.

"My whole life, I have had people laughing at me. Hurting me, degrading me. Not just in the muggle world but the wizarding world too. There is no difference between the type of people who wish to cause me harm other than the presence or lack of magic. And the whole time, they only proceeded to do such things because they wished for a reaction from me. A crack in my shell. A crack that if they see signals that they won!"

She turned back to face Albus, ice coursing through her brown eyes.

"Never, NEVER, let them see you break."

"They need to learn." Albus countered, "Need to be made a lesson of. Wizards will never be safe as long as muggles infect our world with their filth. We need to subjugate them, not ignore them."

Cassie's eyes softened, Hufflepuff colors showing true.

"And what would that accomplish? You want equality, yet you talk to slavery. People are people Albus, pureblood, half-blood, or muggle. I guarantee, for every bad muggle, there is the same number of bad wizards. Do you plan to kill them all? When you could show them a better path. No one ever accomplishes anything through fear and the breaking of wills. To change others to be good people you need to persuade them to your side. Make them realize that they are wrong through love and devotion. Otherwise, you are fighting a losing battle from the beginning."

He turned to look out over the forests pausing to think before answering.

"I'm tired of the people I care about getting hurt."

Cassie stepped forward, her hand raising to rest on his shoulder.

"Then make a world where they don't."

They walked back to the castle in silence. The evening dew collecting on the undergrowth barely disturbed by their movements.

Upon reaching the castle, Albus stopped in front of Cassie. His eyes downcast and avoiding her gaze.

"Thank you…. for today…"

"Your welcome"

They walked into the castle together. The storm within them still raged. Waves beat against the rocks of their emotions. All outward appearances showed two quiet children, even though they were anything but. The war that raged inside them mirroring the one that, in the future, was yet to come. How do you quiet a hurricane?

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you want, reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
